Blind Intuition
by Blue-Eyed-Demon
Summary: She's back, her and Hiei are finally in each other's arms... but what is lurking in the darkness of her fears, is her past coming back to haunt her once more? HieiRoss
1. Reunion

**_Authoress' Note- _**_Yah! My new fic!!! PLEASE REVIEW! And I will LOVE you forever and give you brownies… though I guess your parents taught you never to take food from strangers… oh well REVIEWS!!! I need them!_

**-Chapter 1-**

Koenma looked at the clock and sighed, he had just called Ross' house and there was no answer.

_'How am I going to tell them?'_ he thought as he descended down to the yard below.

It was once again mid winter, and no one was around, all that could be heard was the light drizzling of rain as it pattered on the roof of the Son's house.

Koenma knocked as he waited for an answer he looked around, nothing had changed since Ross' dismissal from ningenkai… how would they take the news?

The door creaked open and a tall spiky haired sayian stood in its wake.

"Koenma right? Hey… what's up is something wrong?" Gohan asked as he opened the door for the teen demi-god to enter.

"Well…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama looked around as he heard the heavy footsteps of someone coming at him, he turned to see Yusuke and Kuwa out of breath as they leaned against the wall close by.

"So you got a call from Koemna too, I'm guessing?" Kurama asked as Yusuke nodded and lifted up the note.

"Yah… he said to meet him at Ross' house right? Has it been a year yet?" Yusuke asked as he stood erect once more.

"I'm not sure I haven't really kept count… come on lets get going" and with that the three teens made there way to the Sayian's house on top of the mountain

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

She brushed her bangs out of her face as she ran through the woods; her body was still freezing cold as she waited for the blood to pump back through her body rhythmically.

Her blue eyes scanned the area as she dropped from the tree to the ground; she sheathed her katana and pulled her hair back into a clip.

_'I wonder why I feel so accomplished! I feel better than ever!' _Ross smiled at her reflection in the stream she had parked herself at, only to see fangs staring back at her and one mark which polished her pale skin upon her neck.

She fingered her fangs and smiled at herself.

_'Oh well... So I have fangs again, if its living or dying I'll take these pearly whites' _Ross looked around and then sat down on her worn and torn light blue jeans, her dark gray sweater kept her warm from the threatening wind as she closed her eyes and thought back over the last year.

Not having to worry about death, theft, or hurting anyone was a great feeling that kept her going throughout the LONG 365 days of her 'ningen vacation' but to spend it with her little daughter and to teach her everything she knew about life and what was good, and how not to be like her mother… now that made it all worth while.

Ross grinned to herself as she flipped upward into a standing position, her speed and strength were back too… she was back to normal… and now all she had to do was to get back home… to get back to where she had been missing for one whole year.

She took off into the drizzling rain

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Koenma braced himself for what he knew was coming… but strangely all the boys did was sit and stare at him for what seemed like an eternity.

No fighting, no baby jokes… just hard icy glares, all directed at him.

"What do you mean you LOST her… how can you lose someone that is dead?" Yusuke asked now a bit annoyed.

"well… she isn't dead anymore… from 12 this morning… she's been alive, I went in there to get her and she was missing… I'm sure she is fine, she's just out somewhere… please don't tell Hiei" Koenma ducked his head, but it didn't matter, something slammed into him anyway.

Everyone in the room, which now included Chi Chi Goku and the whole DBZ gang looked up to see Ross standing in the door way sheathing her sword.

"Idiot" she muttered as she looked up just in time to see the group coming at her, she tried to dodge but instead was caught in a large bone cracking hug.

She was bombarded with several "I missed at you" and "Look at you, you're alive!" accompanied with one "I know I should have changed those locks… damn kitsunes" muttered in the back.

Ross wiggled herself from the group and brushed herself off, she looked around to see nothing had changed since she was gone… except for maybe everyone's feelings towards her.

"Wow I wonder what Hiei will do when he finds out you're back… he hasn't been around much lately" Yusuke said with a snicker only getting a glare from the demi-sayian.

"Detective please, let me remind you that with my life, I also have all of my skills back… so don't make me try them out on you ok… besides I'm sure he's busy and that's fine" Ross laughed, the others looked at Koenma.

"You DID tell him didn't you?" Yusuke asked, Koenma laughed.

"Please like he needs me to tell him, I'm sure he sensed it"

And with that the door slammed open, slamming an unsuspecting Ross into the wall behind the door.

Hiei stood in the door way reaching for his Katana.

"Where is she?" he asked rather annoyed from the faces around him.

_'I know she's back… I can sense her… I knew I should have kept better track of the time' _

**BAM**

A cracking impact could be heard as Hiei grabbed his head in pain; Ross slammed the door shut and clenched her fist in obvious irritation from being slammed earlier.

"I'm not even alive for one day and I'm already being slammed behind doors" she mumbled more to herself than anything else, Hiei looked behind him growling only to see Ross raising a brow.

"Wow glad to know I was missed ne?" Ross laughed as Hiei just gave an 'hn' to her statement.

Ross walked past him and smiled when she got a hold of his scent.

"So… how was it to be dead?" Kuwa asked, Ross laughed from his response and shrugged.

"I don't know… I spent it mostly with Hana… and my father… I guess it was ok" Ross muttered Kurama looked up.

Ross sat down and searched through her pockets only to fish out what looked like half a lock.

"You want this back?" Ross asked waving the lock in front of Koenma with a smirk, Koenma snached it from her hand.

"You completely stripped it" he muttered, Ross just shrugged and chuckled.

"Well you wanna tell me why I had a lock on me in the first place?" she asked with a smirk. Koenma growled.

"Just because you can do this that doesn't mean-"

"Yeah yeah blah blah blah what are you my mother, look I paid off ALL of my old debts while I was dead… I'm cured from all that damn stone, the world isn't in chaos anymore and everyone is safe, now is there anything I missed?" she asked as Koenma growled and began to hover in the middle of the room.

"Don't let me find you in anymore trouble" and with that he was gone, back to spirit world.

"Well joy" Ross muttered to herself, as she received one more hug from Yukina and then a loud "Lets Party!" emitted the room as the house went into chaos.

Ross left the room in time to recollect her sanity, only to be disturbed by the rustling of leaves as Hiei dropped into sight.

"and I thought I was the one that would have to go and find you" she smirked as he rolled his eyes from her play on words, Ross rushed into his arms and smiled once she felt him responding.

"Miss me Fire Jerk?" she asked only getting a tighter embrace from Hiei.

"Depends… were you gone?" he asked Ross looked up with a grin and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"Yes, yes I was" she said proudly, Hiei caught her lips again in a crushing embrace, he let go only to see Ross was pulling his bangs out of his face, he brushed her hands away?

"Onna" Ross laughed from his less than strict tone…it sounded more like he was whining than anything.

"Well I missed you too hun" she said with a smirk, Hiei smirked looked down at her.

"You better have" he muttered as he caught her lips in another kiss… she was finally back, back in his arms where she belonged.

That is until the phone rang

Ross growled and pulled away from Hiei's embrace, much to his dismay, She flipped open the device to see the screen zoom into the caller's face.

Ross' eyes went wide for a second and then she laughed lightly.

"Dad, I've only been gone for a few hours and you're already calling collect from the dead to talk to me?" she asked, the man in the screen had dark curly locks and bright blue eyes, much like the ones' Ross wore.

"Rosa, please this is important are you listening" Ross's eyes became serious as she nodded sternly.

"Who is that?" Hiei asked looking over to see who had interrupted his time with Ross, Ross rolled her eyes.

"didn't you hear me, its my father"

".. you're demon father?" Hiei asked a bit taken a back, Ross nodded quickly and then moved her attention back to her father.

"Alright what is it dad?" she asked, he cleared his throat suddenly

"You do know that you're mother's family has been searching for you since they saw you on Northen Makai News? I heard about it just after you left, it seems they have been hassling your mother for information on you… it seems they have some bone or something to pick with you… about territory or something… so you better get up there." And with that the screen went blank.

Ross shut the case and then turned to Hiei.

"Shit… they've come back for me"

**_Authoress note_**_- Yes this is the beginning of a new fic, sorry I didn't review to reviews this time… cause well… too much to do and this is a new fic after al!!!l_


	2. Family Issues

**_Authoress' Note- _**_I know it seems like eternity since I have updated… cause I updated late, It's SO sorry for that :: ducks:: I've had a lot of stress in my life lately… don't worry I won't update late again :: ducks from trash being thrown:: hehe please review!!_

**-Chapter 2-**

_"You do know that you're mother's family has been searching for you since they saw you on Northen Makai News? I heard about it just after you left, it seems they have been hassling your mother for information on you… it seems they have some bone or something to pick with you… about territory or something… so you better get up there." And with that the screen went blank._

_Ross shut the case and then turned to Hiei._

_"Shit… they've come back for me"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross sat at the dinner table as the people around her chatted about this and that. Her mind was buzzing with questions and confusion about her father's previous call.

_'Why would they want me again? I don't understand this…' _Ross played with her food as she stared into space, her mind obviously busy with puzzlement.

Hiei turned to the girl next to him as her thoughts bombarded his own. He stared down at her as her blue eyes glazed over with obvious exhaustion.

"Onna, you worry too much, Hn" Ross looked over at the fire demon next to her and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shows how much you know baka, I don't worry enough if you ask me" she mocked sarcastically as she stole a piece of his bread.

"Hn that was mine" he pointed out as Ross shoved it in her mouth.

"Well too bad its mine now, besides that's what you get for sitting next to a thief anyways baka," Ross grinned as she watched Hiei smile slightly, it was true she WAS a thief and nothing was going to make her forget those long cold nights of being a bandit. But thankfully Hiei wasn't the picture of prince charming either.

"Hn, well excuse me if there were no other seats" stated coldly, only to receive a chuckle from the honey haired girl beside him.

"Oh yes just blame it on everyone else… "Ross thoughts were clouded once she noticed everyone' else upon her and Hiei.

"What?" she asked raising a brow, Yusuke grinned wildly as everyone laughed lightly.

"I don't know why I hadn't realized it before, you two fight like a married couple" Yusuke mused, Ross blushed slightly as she cleared her throat.

"Hn please Yusuke this isn't fighting… its more like… bickering, besides were not married in this life" Ross stated as Hiei joined her in an annoyed sigh.

"Heh I don't know why I didn't notice you guys affection earlier towards one another," Hiei growled as Ross glared at the detective.

"You wanna say that again Yusuke, Hn we have NO affection towards each other… its more of an… interaction with one another. We were stuck with each other In our other life time so we grew to tolerate one another and now it seems its too late to turn back from this life time of wonderful bliss with one another. This is only interaction not… hn affection please," Hiei smirked as Ross finished her analysis on their relationship. He knew that she meant different but it was till humorous to see his onna fume and try to create excuses for their bickering.

"Heh, right" its all Yusuke could muster to say as heavy footsteps could be heard as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Ross," Ross turned to see her brothers and Trunks standing in the doorway.

"Yah… what's up? I thought you were going back to the university tonight?" she questioned as Gotein and Trunks shook their heads.

"No, we decided to stay a couple of days… some things have come up, Goten glared at Hiei as these words left his mouth. Ross looked through the corner of her eye to see that he wasn't the only over protective demi-saiyan doing so.

"… ok… I have to Makai anyways for a couple of days anyways"

"Why" Gohan asked quickly, Ross raised a brow at the sudden urgent tone in his voice.

"Because… I have to go and… discuss some things with some old acquaintances of mine, nothing illegal if that's what you think?" Ross asked raising a brow in puzzlement.

"Alright… who is going with you?"

"What is this, 20 questions? I' probably going to go with Hi- I mean Kurama and the guys and all chill out" Gohan nodded slowly and grabbed the other two boys roughly by the shoulders.

"Alright sis… but don't be getting into anything too serious," Ross nodded slightly as he turned to leave, a slam of a door could be heard as Ross let go of the breath she was holding.

"Brothers, can't live with them, can't destroy them" Ross muttered loudly as she slammed down into her seat.

"I wasn't a bad brother!" Kurama stated, the blonde stared at him and then burst into laughter.

"Please, if I remember correctly a certain silver haired youkai destroyed an entire town trying to find me one time… tried to kill Hiei several times, just about murdered every guy that ever looked at me-"

"Alright fine you proved your point" Kurama said dryly, Ellie tried to stifled a grin, it wasn't every day that Kurama as proven wrong.

"You mean to tell me you killed someone for looking at Ross or Rosa of whatever?" Kuwabara asked astonished, Kurama sweat dropped.

"I didn't' kill him… we just had a discussion was all"

"Then that was one hell of a bloody discussion" Ross muttered under her breath getting a glare from the red head, Ross grinned.

"Its alright, There are plenty of other over-protective brothers out there-" Ross glanced slightly at Hiei who glared at her in return.

"And besides Hiei is still alive… and it only became an epidemic once or twice…" Ross laughed lightly as Kurama's face flushed.

"Hn, what's this about going to Makai?" Kurama asked puzzled as Ross began to fidget with her fingers, twisting and turning them.

"I have to go back… to um… our territory- it seems a bit of a mess has erupted about my reincarnation, and Mom well... she isn't have the best time with fixing it" Kurama stared at her for a second, and then sat back in his seat in thought.

"You know they don't respect you, your prescience might just make it worse," Ross nodded.

"Yah I know, but what else can I do… I'm not going to let those baka kitsunes cause havoc because of me… its stupid, anyways its not like I'm leaving tonight probably in the morning or something... spend the night here," Kurama nodded obviously deep in thought.

"Yes that would be most wise," Ross nodded and stood up and grabbed her hair tightly in her hands and releasing it to let it flow around her pale face gracefully.

"Yes… well I think I am going to get some sleep… I feel exhausted," Kurama nodded in obvious agreement.

"You guys can crash here tonight if you want, it's not like I mind," Yusuke chuckled and leaned back in his chair arrogantly.

"Well in that case, pull out the movies and let's chill," Ross shook her head and laughed, this was her life… boy she missed it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The TV screen with fuzz and the low sound of static, Yusuke's snoring erupted the house along with Kuwabara's loud breathing. Elaine was curled up comfortably in Kurama's arms on the couch, sleeping soundly.

Ross was leaned up against the wall as she stared into the darkness of the room; she had forgotten what the night sounds of the living sounded like. Her light breathing was nothing more than a light whisper in the noisy living room.

Ross turned to see that Hiei was leaned against the window sill staring outside into nothingness, Ross stood up silently and creped over to where he sat.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked flatly, Hiei turned to her and motioned for her to climb up on the window sill with him, Ross climbed in next to him and felt the fire demon wrap his arms around her and burry his head into her curly golden locks.

"I thought you were asleep" he stated plainly, Ross smirked slightly and leaned into his warmth.

"Obviously not… is something bothering you?" she asked a bit of concern played in her voice.

Hiei sighed and pulled her closer to him. "No… just thinking is all" he mumbled as he kissed the ridge o her ear lovingly.

"I missed you onna… that's what I was thinking about" Ross frowned; she knew that wasn't the reason he was acting this way.

"Come on… what's really eating at you?" she asked pulling Hiei's hands into hers as she stroked her long fingers up and down in a comforting motion.

Hiei sighed loudly as he leaned further onto the window sill, letting it take the full burden of his weight.

"What do you have to go back there Onna? They don't appreciate you, and the last time this happened they-" Ross hushed Hiei' fright as she snuggled into his chest instinctively.

"That won't happen again, stop worrying about me, I'll be fine, they can't do anything to me this time…" and with that Ross's words began to slur as she fell to the surrender of sleep, Hiei felt Ross' energy drop into its normal sleeping mode and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be something else, and he would be damned if he would let anyone hurt her again.

Hiei pulled Ross and himself into a comfortable sleeping position, with her head resting light upon his chest… he closed his eyes tiredly, today had been something else, and tomorrow only promised more chaos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Caecandy****- **0.0 pixie dust ehh… you might want to watch out for those walls.

**HieiFan666- haha** well its not about that part of her family… more like her kitsune side… make more sense?

**Emma Catlin aka Kitty- thank** you… don't we all need Hiei :: huggles Hiei:: MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Chichiro**** Ketsueki- **haha yah I continued… and I know its another cliffy… I'm so evil sometimes :: puts on devil horns:: hehe

**Me/ nambe- **wow… :: backs up and hears police sirens:: why do I have a feeling I want to get out of here… :: runs:: AHH there coming for me!!!

**Dyinglight****- **yuppers!

**Tigerhw114- **… hehe thank you… WOO HOO TIGER REVIEWED!

**Sapphire66­- **hehe yah… and I thought it was quite fluffy!

**Hieis**** Fire Onna- haha** no, no more fireas

**Sweetsugarygoodness****- **hehe thank you

**ICE-QUEEN605- thank** you, I'm glad you LOOOOOOVE it!

**Yodai**** hiro- thankie** and I will!

**InLoveWithMr.HairThatDefiesGra****. - **Geeze… :: runs into your class room:: every duck I am the leader of the revolting squirrels and unless you start giving my dear reviewer a break, I am going to have no choice but to send my squirrels on their famous acorn attack :: looks at you:: I don't think they will be bothering you anymore MUAHAHAHA!

**Sroa**** Dwin- **lol yes, yes she is back!

**Inu.-sess****. Fan- **AHHH :: cowers:: I sorry I updated NOW PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

**Kat1132- **AHH oh now… how did it go?? Are you alright ARG I so sorry hun :: hands you candy and balloons:: here and you can even borrow Hiei for a while :: hands over cute little fire demon:: FEEL BETTER!

**Arano**** Honou- **Yah Ramen noodles!! YUMMY!!! Hehe and I have to say you highlighted the highlights of the chappie pretty well my dear :: hands over left over Halloween candy:: hehe ENJOY!

**Lupa**** of Rome- **alright I updated!!

**Psycho Dragon Lover- **ha-ha yah I try to respond… I gotta tell you it really IS time consuming!

**Animefreak54- hehe** I think so too!


	3. Dangerous Grounds

**_Authoress note- _**_hey… yah I know I have had a hard time updating lately… school and family and cars, never a good thing! Anyways please review, I would love to hear from you guys. Oh yah! I don't own YYH but if I did, man would I be rich and happy _

**Chapter 3**

She stood there for a second as she waited for the boys to get ready to go; Ross' eyes scanned the landscape around her. Green fields as far as the eye could see… a bright blue sky illuminated her features as she heard her front door shut. She turned to see the boys rushing over to her with their arms full of belongings and lord only knows what.

Ross smiled as she walked closer to the portal spinning in front of her… at least she wasn't going alone.

Suddenly a hand clasped her shoulder making her jump slightly and, turn to the side only to see Hiei kept his proximity close for her comfort.

"You know you don't have to do this" Kurama said slowly as Ross rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting like I'm a baby or something, I'll be fine, I wouldn't be going if I weren't sure I assure you." Ross grabbed a hold of the handle of her katana tightly as she jumped into the portal, which would send her to her awaited destination… Makai

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross felt gravity slam her to the ground as she entered the territory of her past. Several other thumps could her heard as she stood up and shook the daze from her head… her turned to see everyone was accounted for.

"Are you all ready to go?" she asked as Yusuke blinked a few hundred times as her tried to get the dots from in front of his eyes.

"Uh… yah… ready" he mumbled as her finally cleared his vision and looked around, his eyes went wide.

"So this is why you like trees huh…" He mumbled more to himself than anyone else as he looked around only to see he was in a huge forest, the foliage created a dark green canopy above them.

"Heh, yah sure I guess the only way to survive is to live in trees around here…" Ross said slowly as she looked around only to see the wind quietly wafting the the leaves around them.

"Do you feel that Kurama?" she mumbled as the red head looked around a bit unsure about their surroundings.

"Someone's watching" he stated quietly as he went to grab his rose whip something zoomed past him and hit the tree behind him.

Ross looked up from the direction it came from and a figure plopped to the ground.

"Pathetic really, I thought you would be able to sense me sooner" Ross squinted her eyes as she tried to peer into the brush to see who the voice belonged to, they stepped out.

Ross eyes went wide as Hiei growled.

"Tye… I thought you were dead?" she stated in pure shock.

In front of her stood a tall fox demon, their short Carmel colored hair was decorated by two chocolate brown fox ears and a tail swayed behind his dark green gi. His pastel green eyes pierced the scene, capturing everyone's attention

"That's what I should be saying." He stated curtly as Ross' expression changed from pure shock to indifference, her body was suddenly surrounded by a light purple haze, and was now transformed into Rosa once again.

"So Rosa, now that you are back, have you come to fix this mess?" Tye asked as Rosa peered at him with her lavender eyes.

"Maybe… depends what's the skinny on it?" she asked bluntly as she heard the now newly transformed Youko growl in the background.

"Well… maybe you should come and see for yourself," and with that Tye left into the trees.

"Are you going to warn them of my presence or something?" she asked mockingly as she heard a low laugh from the foliage above.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary" his voice trailed into nothing as his last sentence was mumbled.

Yusuke cleared his throat in the background, Rosa turned to see a few questionable stares.

"What?" she asked now walking the direction the fox had taken off in.

"And who the hell was that?" Yusuke asked confused, Hiei rolled his eyes.

"A lecher" he mumbled lowly, Rosa turned and glared at him coldly.

"An old acquaintance, nothing to worry about" she heard a snort from the silver haired youko behind her.

"You two are impossible" she mumbled annoyed at their behavior.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It hadn't taken long for the group to reach their destination, a heavy sent loomed through the air as Rosa entered her mother's old territory.

"This is odd… there is no one on guard…" she stated quietly as she looked around cautiously for anything peculiar.

"Hmm" she all Youko could muster as a form dropped in front of them, Rosa grabbed for her sword but stopped once she realized it was only the green eyed demon from before.

"I see you finally made it, you must be getting slow with that human side of you sucking away at your power" Rosa growled and stood erect once more.

"Hn keep talking like that and I might just have to lose my patience with you, I made this choice remember?" Tye laughed at her plea as Rosa glared and pulled her long tresses into a pony tail.

"You must learn to relax, for a vixen I forgot how feisty you are," Rosa rolled her eyes as she saw Hiei reach for his sword, Tye turned to see the fire demon glaring at him.

"I see you still have that baka fire demon in your presence, really I thought you hade better taste," Hiei's eyes lowered as he moved to attack, but Rosa stepped in front of him with a vicious glare.

"Yes I do and It's about time you got use to the idea because its not going to change kitsune" Rosa turned slightly to the others and moved to pass the demon in front of her.

"Do you want to know what is going on or not Rosalina?" Tye asked irritated from the prior scene.

"So you do have information" Rosa stated as she turned around and faced the kitsune.

"For a price" he said as Rosa blinked and chuckled lowly.

"No, no more raids, find another sap for your amusement" she said as she stifled a chuckle.

"Fine, let your sisters take over its no skin off my hide" and with that he disappeared from site, Rosa was silent as she stared onto the place where he had stood moments ago.

"Sisters?" Yusuke asked bemused from the conversation.

"Uh oh" Ellie stated as she saw the expression upon Youko's face.

"Youki… this isn't good" Rosa finally spat out as she turned around.

"Their father is trying to take over the kitsune race again… "Youko nodded as Yusuke waved his hand into between the two kitsunes.

"WHAT IS GOING ON YOU HAVE SISTERS!?!" he screamed from annoyed from the confusion he was facing.

"Half sisters" they both mumbled at the same time as Rosa turned back into Ross.

"We are in some serious shit"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Alright so 'A' what the hell is with these sisters, 'B' who is the guy with the freaky eyes, and 'C' why are we STILL not at your place yet?" Yusuke asked obviously annoyed from being stuck outside in the dark and away from civilization.

"Well our mother had two other kids besides Rosa and me… with a man who should be murdered, and it's rubbed of on his daughters who lived with him after my mother had to abandon them with me because of their father's abuse." Kurama stated now in his human form once again.

Yusuke blinked

"You mean… are they you're older sisters or something?" Yusuke asked as he stared at Rosa who sighed and nodded.

"Well my mother met my father after she had those two… and then had me later on... my sisters have been trying to get a hold of my mother's territory for as long as I can remember, and try to make all of our lives a living hell… as if it is a payment for our mother leaving them so long ago. You see she didn't have a choice, she's petrified of this guy she didn't have a choice but to leave them behind" Rosa explained as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Ok… so now that they know you two are alive again they plan to cause havoc I'm guessing?" Yusuke questioned Ross nodded as she chewed.

"But that doesn't explain who that dude was…" Kuwa thought out loud as Hiei growled from the questions, Ross swallowed her food and sighed.

"He's…the guy I was suppose to marry my arrangement many MANY years ago before I met Hiei… he… was a fling I had a while back nothing more, besides I'm sure he's gotten over it,: Ross finished her sentence only to see wide eyes staring at her.

"That guy was- well why didn't you stay with him? Did he smell bad or something?" Kuwa asked, Ross chuckled from his analyzing skills.

"No… it… just didn't work out is all" Ross spoke slowly as she extended her legs in front of her and then let out a large yawn.

"Trust me, after he found out what I was he didn't want me anyways," Ross heard a low growl from a certaion fire demon she turned and grinned at him.

"Not that I would ever want to be with him that is" she added quickly as she looked at an imaginary clock upon her wrist.

"Woops look at the time, well goodnight" and with that she plopped upon the ground and began a light snoring, which was anything but real.

"Uh huh" she all that could be uttered from Yusuke's mouth as Ross peered through one eye, tomorrow she would have to face the kitsune again, and make it clear that she was already in love… and not in his reach.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Midnightdemon- hehe** wow… I feel loved

**Animefreak54- ::** backs away:: bunnies AHHHHH!!!! .... hehe you know that my niece calls me habbit… like rabbit only she can't say rabbit so she says habbit… and now she won't call me anything but that even thought she knows my name is not HABBIT!! My mother taught her to say it… damn kids… she's only 2 of course… but still ' guess I'll have to learn to deal with it SHE'S SO CUTE!!!

**Chichiro Ketueki- AHHH** NO HIEI!!! :: wrestles him back:: You can't take him away I need him for my fic!!!

**Psycho Dragon Lover- **O.O don't you hate it when that happens!! I swear my dad is bi polar and my mom has a split personality… damn parental thing I have problems O.O I need a camera so that I can tape them… then they'd see… I'm not psycho… I just hate them

**Nekosune- **thank you and I will!!

**Arano Honou- CHIKEN** FINGERS!!!! YUMMY!!! NO more turkey… YES!!! Did you know that turkeys are the ugliest things I have ever seen… and they're stupid I swear! If they look up while it's raining they'll drown… O.O I swear I only eat animals I despise LOL :-D

**Sweetsugarygoodness- **yes… it will be interesting to say the least…:: hands you George:: I think you dropped this.

**Sapphire66- **I sorry:: cowers:: I have been SOOO busy with all this homework and school crap not to mentions family sucks… hehe I'll try to get more fluff BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!

**Ice-queen605- **wow… no I haven't even heard of a pink squirrel CAN I SEE IT!!! OHH OH!! I want it in GREEN!!

**Maize May Carina- **hehe wow I'm glad I could stir up so much emotion!!!

**Tigerhw114- **hehe yes I updated… :: takes batteries:: I could use this thankie!!! :: puts it in mouse:: damn mouse stopped working on me this morning… DAMN YOU TECHNOLOGY!!!

**HieiFan666- **IDK hehe I guess some people arte just like that… hehe you'll have to wait and see to find out.

**Kat1132-** I'm glad it went well… I hope you recover well!!! :: hands you candy and left over thanksgiving food:: Gotta keep up that strength!!!

**Kat'ssis- **Hmm I wish I could review but y comp has been acting funny lately… heh.,. and I am glad that Kat is doing alright.

**InLoveWithMr.HairThatDefiesGra.- **You really need to get a shorter name!! haha don't you hate it when little people check you out :: sees monkey:: AHHH RUN!!!! MONKEY!!! :: runs away::


	4. Sachi Appears complications occur

**_Authoress' note- _**_Well Merry Christmas!!! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but this chapter is extra long so ENJOY!_

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

Ross felt the cold wind whip at her hair as she stared out at the abyss. She felt the darkness take a hold of her thoughts as she listened to the shallow breathing of the team behind her.

Ross pulled her hair back as she sucked in a cold breath.

_'It feels like I've been sucked back into the past… damnit… why did Tye have to show up, of all kitsunes-'_ Ross' thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of a throat, she sighed and moved over knowing all to well who it was.

Hiei flopped down beside her and watched her as she took in shallow breaths obviously deep in thought.

"Hn, I told you this was a bad idea," Ross turned to him and glared at the fire demon beside her.

"Yah, well you know what, just because you have a 'problem' with Tye doesn't mean that me coming down here is a bad idea, Damn Hiei you KNOW its my responsibility to do this, can't you respect me about my decision!?!" Ross growled as she slammed her palm into the dirt.

Hiei stared at her for a minute, the looked away.

"Hn, you know what he almost did to you before Onna, I have a very good reason for disliking that damn kitsune" Ross felt her blood boil as Hiei's explanation rang through the air.

"Yes, well he's my only hope of stopping this chaos and you know it. If it's between my own being and my mother's clan, I'll chose the one I know that counts," and with that the demi-saiyan stood up grabbing her coat in the process and pulling it closer to her body.

"Onna…" but she didn't answer his plea as she jumped into a tree out of sight.

_'Great… just what I need, another fight with that damn Onna' _

_'I heard that' _Hiei growled as the Ross' voice rang through his head.

"Hn" is all he could muster as he closed his eyes and leaned against the oak letting the sounds of the night overcome all his thoughts.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ross…" Kurama mumbled as he watched his obvious distraught sister pick at the fire in front of her.

"What Kuama?" she snapped, turning her attention to the red head, Kurama frowned in return.

"You know being mad at him for worrying about your best interest is only going to prove to be fruitless" Ross shrugged as she stood up and brushed her self off.

"Personally I think you two are just acting like children, you know just as well as I do that just because I have to associate with Tye to get information doesn't mean that its going to cause any havoc, I do have a god head on my shoulders and I DO know what I am getting myself into – but personally I don't care- I'll take a boot in the ass before I let those two whores take over the kitsune race Kurama, and whether you want to support me on this or not is up to you," Ross inhaled deeply after she finished her analysis, Kurama stared at her for what seemed like an eternity until he stood up and nodded.

"I suppose your right about letting those two taking over the clan." Ross sighed as she felt Hiei's energy becoming closer to the camp, she sighed taking her bag.

"Come on prince charming is here, its time to get a move on" Ross growled tiredly as she moved on into the wooded area.

"And she's back to normal" Yusuke sighed grabbing his stuff and following the blonde team into the woods- the others not far behind.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross could sense the others not following too far behind as she stepped into what was known as her mother's territory- she felt her body shift to her former self – now she decorated with two blood red ears and matching tails.

"So, So, So… little Rosalina decided to make an appearance… after all these years" Rosa growled once she recognized the voice.

A few forms began emerge from the fog ahead, Rosa felt her comrades join her once the demons finally appeared.

"What do you want Toshi" Rosa asked a bit annoyed from the demons unwanted appearance.

"Maybe I should be asking you that mutt" Growled a rather annoyed looking fox demon – he wore silver eyes, hair and ears, while he outfit consisted of white robes.

Rosa felt her ears burning as she tried to think of a way around them without causing more havoc then needed, but suddenly more forms appeared into clearing – all of which seemed to consist of the same outfit and features as Toshi… seeming only to be white phantoms.

"Well- what? For once you have nothing to say?" Toshi asked again, only to receive a growl from the blonde kitsune.

"Let me through Toshi, I want to quarrel with you nor with any of your comrades- this is strictly business and I'm sure you know what it is about" Rosa stated taking a step forward only to feel silver eyes all glaring holes into her own.

"Look mutt, we have no problem with letting your sisters take over, at least they are of decent blood, possibly they can filter out all the filth from our clan" Rosa felt herself growl inwardly as she clenched the handle of her katana.

"You have no idea what that means, If you don't let us through and help them along in taking over this clan, you are going to pave the way to your own demise," Rosa growled only getting a chuckle from the silver haired youki before her.

"Right and your kind will do any better?" Toshi asked, Rosa felt her hand release her katana, in an attempt to stall her anger.

"Hn, let me through, or I'll force my way through your choice" Rosa stated calmly as she became more erect, hearing the low growl of disapproval from her brother from behind her.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into" Youko asked, only getting a chuckle from his younger sister.

"Possibly" she stated quietly, only to be interrupted by the howling of laughter before her.

"You- haha- force your way through- haha very funny… Please Mutt I know for a fact that your strength has been sapped by that pathetic human body you have taken shelter in" Toshi stated through fits of laughter only getting a shrug from the fire kitsune.

"You wanna find out first hand?" Rosa asked taking a hold of her katana,

"Very well then" and as those words left her lips, Rosa was gone from site, a few screams emitted the air, as bodies hit the floor left and right – suddenly it stopped, Rosa holding her blade to the neck of the solitary survivor.

Toshi felt himself swallow down what seemed to be a huge lump in his throat while he glanced into the eyes of his soon to be killer. Rosa's eyes gleamed in the morning light as she jabbed the point further into his throat.

"They're not dead – you know as well as I that I do not kill members of my clan… but I suggest you clear up these bodies unless you want me to break my rule just this once" Rosa hissed, Toshi nodded stiffly letting Rosa sheath her sword and turn around to the direction she had been heading in.

"You may warn the others if you wish – but as you can see Toshi that will only prove to be worthless… Hn to think you thought this human body sapped my energy… how pathetic" Rosa muttered disappearing into the fog.

Yusuke blinked trying to get the spots from in front of his eyes.

"Did she… no… she didn't just – but I didn't even-" Hiei gave a trademark 'hn' and followed Rosa into the fog.

"And now you know why she was my partner in crime in my former life- just like her brother she's ruthless – hn you should see he when she's angry" Hiei mused disappearing into the fog- the others not far behind.

Rosa felt herself emit a yawn as she finally reached the gate – pulling out a shiny object from her sleeve she unlocked the chains allowing herself into what seemed to be a kitsune market place.

Kuwa looked around once he followed the infamous kitsune into her mother's territory, to see the area swarming with kitsunes – all of which seemed to look similar to the ones they had become acquainted with earlier – silver ears, sliver tails and silver eyes… Kuwa looked back at Youko and then to Rosa then to Elaine – none of them seemed to completely follow this trend, Youko looked sideways.

"If you're wondering why we don't look like the rest of my mother's clan its simple really – Elaine married into it, and Rosa's father is obviously not from this clan, and neither is mine," Youko muttered, Kuwa blinked making an 'O' with his mouth as the fox's explanation sunk in.

"Here we are" Rosa muttered, knocking roughly on the door, awaiting an answer.

_'Damn house… always gives me the creeps' _Rosa thought to herself as she looked to her right to see Hiei smirking, obviously reading her thoughts.

The door cracked open, sparkling silver eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Who's there?" a young woman's voice asked, Rosa rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"It's the boogie man now let me in" Rosa muttered, obviously annoyed about being asked to specify her own identity before entering her house.

"A… Aunt Rose?" the young girl muttered cracking the door the full way, Rosa felt herself grab the closet thing near by while Elaine rushed past her.

"Iie!" Rosa yelped grabbing a hold of Hiei as Elaine embraced the young demon in front of her.

"Sachi…" Elaine squeaked, as Youko blinked trying to clear the confusion bubbling in his head.

"Who… is… that?" Yusuke asked, rather confused as Elaine loosened her embrace around the demon.

"This is my daughter," Youko mumbled making Yusuke's eyes triple in size.

"You- have a – daughter… well I guess it makes sense heh wait NO IT DOESN'T!" Yusuke growled too confused to clear his thoughts.

"Come on he'll explain later we need to get inside" Rosa mumbled pushing the group inside as she closed the door behind her.

There stood what seemed to be a teenage demon, her eyes and hair much like the rest of her clan, were deep silver – while her hair also had subtle streaks of blue embedded in it, her locks were tied securely into a long braid which trailed down to her lower back. Her ears and tail were also identical to her fathers except for the tips which seemed to trail off into sapphire blue. She wore a midnight blue kimono which trailed delicately onto the ground.

"M… mother I thought you were not going to come this year- I was afraid something might have happened to you" Sachi mumbled timidly as she pulled a stray silver hair from her sight.

"I'm sorry dear… I've been busy in ningenkai – I thought it best if I were to leave you alone to finish your training in peace before I disturbed you any further" Elaine said calmly smiling lovingly as she took a hold of her daughters arm and lead her to the dining hall.

"Now, you must tell me all about what has been happening since I have been gone – any boys I should know of" Elaine chirped as she heard a low growl from a certain demon behind her, she turned.

"Oh yes of course- heh sorry honey…" Elaine led Sachi towards the thief before her.

"Sachi honey… this is your father of course, you do remember him I'm sure" Elaine mumbled as she pulled some hair away from her daughter's face.

"Yes of course hello father, glad to see you are alive and well again" Sachi stated as she bowed respectfully.

"Is there a reason you forgot to mention our daughter's training in my mother's spot Ellie" Youko asked obviously a bit annoyed at being misinformed.

"Well… it's a long story – after you were killed, I wasn't fit to raise her alone so it was only natural to send her to become to next heir to your mother…" Elaine stated only to become speechless at the glare she received from the demon before her.

She mumbled taking her daughter away from the scene.

"Its too late now Youko, I'm sorry dear that it had to come to this – she's almost ready to take your mother's place – besides we both know she is the rightful heir… now Sachi tell me about what you've been up to honey" Elaine disappeared into the connecting room, only to leave a fuming fox demon behind.

Rosa looked up at her brother and smirked.

"You know she is right Youki, Sachi is the only rightful heir – besides she's almost of age, you can't possibly ask for a better position for her in kitsune society you know that," Youko growled turning to leave.

"Whatever Rosa, you know as well as I do this has nothing to do with that - now its obvious what our sisters' polt is" Youko growled leaving in a huff and slamming a distant door.

Rosa flinched at the sound of her obviously angered brother's fury.

"Never a good thing… never EVER a good thing to get him mad – I gotta keep reminding myself that" Rosa mumbled as she turned to see Kuwa and Yusuke's obviously confused faces.

"Come on" Rosa mumbled leading them into the kitchen, once inside she was greeted by a bone crushing hug from her mother and a nod from her step father, whom just glared at the fire demon who followed her in- once he realized the mark which decorated Rosa's neck, Rosa sat down taking the tea her mother graciously handed her.

"Alright so now that we are all situated you wanna explain in DETAIL what in the world is going on" Yusuke asked, taking a hold of some of the food which found its way upon the table.

"Well it's simple really – just like Hiei and I had a child, Youko and Elaine had a child as well – Sachi- Well… Sachi was born before Hana of course and so since she is a full blooded kitsune and one of my mother's blood she was assigned the role of being trained to become the leader of my mother's clan. Sachi was only about 6 or 7 years old in human years when Youko was killed and so, that was the time Elaine decided she was to be put into my mother custody- you see Youko's own clan began to go into chaos once his death was known… heh and the rest is history – Elaine comes down here every once in a while to see Sachi, but besides that Sachi is being taught the ancient techniques of the kistune race, on how to be polite, poised and a well mannered female kistune – thus she will take my mothers spot once she has finished her training" Rosa finished taking a long sip of her tea.

"So wait… what would that make her… I mean she can't be much older than us" Yusuke muttered.

"No she's not she about 16 I believe… demons in their teen yeas age a lot slower than humans do... then their metabolism slow and they are able to sustain their youth longer than humans as well" Rosa stated setting her cup down.

"Ok… but that doesn't explain why… fox boy is so pissed off" Kuwa mumbled trying to understand the situation better.

"Well… because Sachi is taking over my mothers spot, it has become apparent that my sisters are fighting her for leadership and not my mother – because Sachi is obviously inexperienced in these matters- it is going to be more difficult to keep my sisters from taking leadership and to keep Sachi out of harm – Youko's very protective of her of course" Rosa mumbled taking another long sip and getting a nod from the two humans once their was apparent understanding.

The shuffling of feet could he heard as the young kitsune in training entered the room.

"Hey Sachi sit down stay awhile" Rosa stated, flashing her trademark smirk as she pointed to the seat next to her, Sachi bowed and sat.

"Yah know you don't have to be so formal to me hun, I don't mind at all if you want to binge with us on junk food or whatever, I mean- OW!" Rosa yelped as her mother hit her upside the head with a news paper.

"Stop being such a bad example Rosalina, unlike you she might actually WANT to learn proper etiquette." Rosa's mother mumbled getting a whine from her daughter.

"Well excuse me Miss. Fancy Pants, I mean mother she's a teenager shouldn't she get a break every now and then… what harm could it do?" Rosa asked with a smirk.

"You know it's against the rules Rosa, look what happened to you" her mother stated getting a raised brow and a glare form her daughter.

"And what the heck does that mean?" Rosa asked a bit ticked from her mother's analysis,"

"Nevermind dear… you're who you are and you know I accept that, but look at the rest of the clan honey… they aren't exactly pleased with you-"

"Oh fuck the clan mother" Rosa stated severely interrupting her mother.

"ROSALINA!"

"No you listen to me mother, it shouldn't always be about trying to impress everyone, it should be about who YOU are not what they want you to be-" and with that Rosa stood up harshly from the table and grabbing her bag.

"This is ridiculous" Rosa mumbled storming up the stairs and slamming a distant door, much like her brother had done before.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa glared at the ceiling as she laid in the dark, listening to the voices below her as they calmed down.

_'My own mother… how much corruption is there in this damn society anyways?' _Rosa thought as she threw began to trace all the little cracks and dents which appeared on her ceiling, then a soft knocking could be heard as the door cracked a ajar.

Rosa looked up to see Sachi's head peering into her room.

"What is it come in?" Rosa stated letting the girl slip into her room and flip on the lights, temporarily blinding the honey haired kitsune.

"Aunt Rose… I was wondering well…" Sachi looked at the floor as she twisted her fingers into a bunch much like her mother's nervous habit.

"Come sit with me" Rosa stated making room on the bed for the younger kitsune, she nodded and sat upon the mattress, still not taking her eyes off the wood floor.

"I was wondering… well, do you think I'm ready to become the leader of the clan… I mean I know that I have had the right training and that I have been trained since birth to take this role… but do you think even with all of that, that I will be truly ready?" Sachi asked now looking at her Aunt in the eyes awaiting an answer.

"The really question do YOU think you are ready, personally I think you could take care of this clan - no problem – but It DOES take true dedication and confidence to do it " Sachi nodded taking her long braid into her fingers and twisting it in thought.

"Well… it's just that… I was thinking about what you said earlier about being who you want to be… and about this whole thing with your sisters trying to beat me to become leader – its just that well – you weren't trained to be perfect and you came out alright right?" Sachi asked looking up at her Aunt with pleading eyes waiting for answers to her questions.

Rosa laughed lightly.

"You've been listening into your grandmothers conversations – my you are a smart one… and just because I didn't take the same path as you doesn't make your path any less important, I think if this is what you want then its what you should do… besides, they did try to teach me to be perfect- I just flunked out" Rosa declared laughing lightly at the end when a smile crept upon her niece's face.

"Yes, I suppose you are right… I Do want this, I have been working my whole life to become the leader of this pack- I just hope I can do it," she mumbled getting a smile Rosa.

"You're going to be great," Sachi smiled but then found herself looking down once again.

"Do you think that… that my father is angry at me?" Sachi asked, only getting a shake of a head from her aunt.

"Your father is just… a complicated person is all- he loves you and I assure he is NOT angry at you," Rosa stated taking her niece into a hug.

"Maybe you should go and talk to him… I'm sure he's been missing you since he- well anyways… trust me its not you – its well-" Rosa let go of Sachi's shoulders and sighed.

"It's because he's worried about you is all, our sisters… aren't exactly the easiest people to defeat… but don't worry, that's why we're here to help you out" Rosa said smiling as Sachi stood and made her way to the door.

"Thanks Aunt Rose… I'll… go talk to him" and with that she opened the door and left.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa sighed as she flopped back onto the bed staring once again at the ceiling in boredom.

_'I am NOT going down there, not after what she said NO NO NO NO NO!!!!' _Rosa felt herself turn back into Ross as her mind kept wrestling with itself.

_'Get a hold of yourself Ross… just go to bed… nothing you can do about their stupidity tonight… besides she really didn't mean that right?' _Ross sighed as she turned onto her side, but saw a stream of light filter into the room as the door closed once again.

Ross turned slightly, expecting to see Sachi, but was surprised to be met with a crimson gaze instead.

"Don't tell me you sneaked out of your room again to come and annoy me" Ross grumbled as she turned around back onto her side and groaned lightly in annoyance, only to feel Hiei steal her covers and push her further onto her side of the bed.

"Oh and what makes you think you're sleeping here, HN my parents would have a fit you know that" Ross mumbled only to get an HN in return.

"What makes you think I care" Hiei stated pulling his shirt off and pulling Ross closer to him.

"I'm still mad at you" Ross declared only to get pulled closer by her fire demon.

"Go to sleep Onna, you know I'm not going anywhere" Hiei said as he tried to stop himself from yawning, Ross rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed by his stubbornness.

"Fine… but stay on your side of then bed got it" Ross mumbled before yawning, Hiei smirked and dug his head into her hair.

"Hmm…" is all he could muster as he felt his demon instincts taking over.

"Hiei… will you… will you stop trying to persuade me to forgive you" Ross mumbled as she felt Hiei's grip tighten.

"Hn nope" Hiei mumbled as he pulled her even closer kissing her lightly on the ridge of her ear, Ross growled as she turned around now facing the fire demon which held her tightly.

"Fine… I suppose I can look past it… as usual" she mumbled, Hiei smiled lopsidedly as he kissed her lightly only to be pulled deeper into the kiss by the demon which he held.

Ross closed her eyes as she snuggled into Hiei's chest.

"Hmm… Goodnight He" is all she could muster before she drifted off to sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sweetsugarygoodness****- **yes well I try to make my reviewers laugh what can I say!! and you DID review this chappie twice!! LOL but its alright more glory for me hehe!

**Tigerhw114- **hehe its alright I know how it is to be behind :: hands candy cane:: MERRY CHRISTMAS . sorry if you don't celebrate… heh sooo umm MERRY… HOLIDAYS..?? o.O

**Rose of Ebony- **Hmm I haven't decided how many more sequels I'll have… if any more probably one or two… you know my dog's name is Ebony…. Heh that was sooo random

**Chichiro**** Ketsueki- **hehe thank you for letting me borrow him

**Inu.-sess.fan****-** lol you and that tail of yours :: catches tail for you:: there ya go!!

**Maize May Carina- **wow O.O so much violence against poor Tye… and well IDK I think Kuwabaka takes the trophie for always being the last to know LOL Yusuke comes in second

**Caecandy****- **aww I sorry :: hands you glucose:: (( that's the techie word for sugar)) hehe GET HYPER ITS CHRISMAS… . Opss.. hope you celebrate good saint nick's holiday hehe

**HieiFan666- **O.O what did that poor boy ever do to you :: backs away:: and yes I must agree with you Tye is not my favorite person :: steals scepter and raises it into the air:: ALL HAIL BLUE!!!

**Nessa****- **thank you I am glad you enjoy them

**Kat1132- **thank you, and I'm glad you are all better… wow… its been a while if I last updated right after Thanksgiving… hehe Opps… well anyways I agree ANTI-JELLO!!

**Animefreak54- **yah I just saw my niece yesterday actually she IS the cutest thing ever… what ca I say I must have rubbed off on her… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Yokina**** Hito- **wow I'm

really sorry :: kicks lecher's ass:: there feel better :: hands you some candy:: here get your strength up… hehe candy is ALWAYS the best cure MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Sapphire66- **I sorry… I didn't mean to take so long NO MORE RANTING!!! ""bows down"" I sorry!!!

**Arano**** Honou- **Wow: big eyes:: you are insane!!! But I think I had claims to insanity first… but still YOU'RE NUTS MUAHAHAHAHA finally someone else like me!!! Hehe anyways YES I DO hate turkey, I even had turkey for Christmas… ew anyways… :: holds up about poster with Tye's face with a line through it:: DOWN WITH TYE O.o wait aren't I the authoress'?? Oppss… hehe oh well!

**Psycho Dragon Lover- **O.o… wow that is QUITE confusing… err :: hands brownies:: I think you need these more than I do .


	5. Planned Raids, and Unplanned Contact

**_Authoress' note- _**_Yah I know that I am sooo late on updating but… eh life hasn't been too kind to me lately… I apologize a trillion times!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

**-Chapter 5-**

_"Hiei… will you… will you stop trying to persuade me to forgive you" Ross mumbled as she felt Hiei's grip tighten._

_"Hn nope" Hiei mumbled as he pulled her even closer kissing her lightly on the ridge of her ear, Ross growled as she turned around now facing the fire demon which held her tightly._

_"Fine… I suppose I can look past it… as usual" she mumbled, Hiei smiled lopsidedly as he kissed her lightly only to be pulled deeper into the kiss by the demon which he held._

_Ross closed her eyes as she snuggled into Hiei's chest._

_"Hmm… Goodnight He" is all she could muster before she drifted off to sleep._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross woke to the light whispering of her name, she fluttered her eyes open only to see Sachi staring at her with bright silver orbs.

"Aunt Rose… are you alright you've slept for quite a while… it's almost 10 o'clock… grandma sent me to wake you…" Sachi looked at Ross with a wondering gaze as Ross took a chunk of her hair and slicked it back, as she tried to suppress a tired yawn; she looked around the room only to find Hiei had left earlier that morning.

"Aunt Rose are you alright… you look like you're looking for something…" Ross looked up at the kitsune and shook her head.

"No, no I'm fine, I'm up you can tell my mother I'll be down in a minute," Sachi nodded and bowed as she began to leave the room, but stopped her self before doing so.

"Father… he told me about your human form… you know it looks quite similar to your demon form" Ross blinked and then looked down at herself; she had forgotten that she was once again a human… well half human.

She shook her head of these thoughts.

"So I guess that means you talked to him?" Sachi blushed and nodded to Ross question.

"Yes he explained everything… I suppose I had forgotten how much he actually worried about me," Ross laughed lightly, but then stood up and went to grab a pair of baggy ripped jeans, slipping them on.

"Yes well… fathers are like that I suppose…" Ross trailed off in thought as she tried to pat her hair down, Sachi nodded.

"I'll tell grandmother that you'll be down soon," and with that she bowed and left Ross to get dressed.

Ross sighed as she stared at her reflection... now to go and meet society.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Youko watched as Sachi returned to the kitchen to join him and the others for breakfast, his mother had sent her up to wake his lazy sister.

Elaine walked in yawning slightly as she grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter. She hadn't seen Youko since last night and had decided to not argue and let him have his space; she flopped down beside Hiei who took a long sip of his juice while glancing over at Youko.

The sound of someone stumbling down the steps marked Ross' entrance as she walked into the kitchen pulling at her baggy jeans as she stuffed her head through a black hoodie.

She went over to the counter and grabbed a cup of coffee, she looked over at the table… it was quiet…too quiet.

Ross sighed

_'Ok… well I guess those two are still fighting… or not talking or… whatever' _Ross watched as Sachi sat down at the table, she sat so erect and ate perfectly… maybe that's what her mother wanted her to be…

Ross growled at herself for being jealous of her niece and decided it was as best a time as ever to go out to the market place and start searching for information on her sisters' whereabouts.

She took a long sip of her coffee and then sat it down onto the counter grabbing her katana from beside the counter she tied it securely onto her belt.

"Where are you going?" Youko asked suspiciously as Ross closed her eyes allowing herself to turn into her kitsune counter part, she growled at the headache she received from the transformation.

"Out" Rosa stated, however; Youko stopped her before she could move any closer to the door.

"More specific Rosa," Rosa rolled her eyes at her brother's protectiveness.

"And you say you aren't protective" she stated, Youko only crossed his arms in return.

"I'm going to go and get information about THEM if you must know," she stated Youko sighed.

"It's not illegal is it?" he asked getting a smirk from Rosa; she turned to stare at him.

"Now what would give you THAT idea?" she asked getting a groan of annoyance from her brother, she crossed her arms and smirked much like the thief before her.

"No… I'm just going to the market place… see if anyone has information." Youko stated at her after she explained her plan.

"Are you sure that's wise? To go into town by yourself?" Rosa rolled her eyes.

"I can very well take care of myself Youko, I don't need a fucking, excuse me a stupid escort to go to the market place?" she stated only getting a growl from her brother.

"You know what I mean Rosa…" Rosa sighed and grabbed a hold of her cap draping it around her, letting it fully disguise her in hopes of being unrecognized in town.

"Come with me if you like… not that it will really matter…but I'm leaving now, meet you there" and with that she was gone, Youko left in the dust behind her.

Hiei gave a quiet Hn before disappearing as well, the kitsune sighed and turned to the rest of the group, they nodded in silent agreement and followed him out the door, however; the kitsure grabbed a hold of his mate once she exited the house.

"I'm… sorry Elaine… I didn't mean to, Gr snap at you last night… just confused is all" Ellie blinked at Youko's plea for forgiveness, its not every day you get Youko Kurama to apologize.

"I… It's alright… I suppose you have a right to be upset," Youko smiled once his blue haired onna accepted his apology and drew her close to him until they're lips met.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa swept through the streets, her crimson cloak wrapped around her features, she made her way to what seemed to be a broken down shop and entered.

She approached the desk which seemed to be the only furniture in the cubicle sized store, and allowed the poor lightly to filter upon her features.

A pudgy looking kitsune, with matted down hair looked up at the 'customer' which seemed to find their way into his little shop.

"YAH what do you want?" he asked irritated, by being interrupted by this intruder.

"My, my, my… is that any way to speak to your favorite customer?" Rosa asked, the man's eyes went grew slightly wide as he leaned closer in hopes of getting a glimpse into Rosa's cloak, he chuckled.

"I thought you might be back in town, so… what brings you here Rosa?" the man asked now leaning back in his chair tapping his fingers together, Rosa smirked and pulled her cloak off to reveal herself.

"Glad to see you too Kenji... actually I'm here in hopes of some information about my sisters' whereabouts… if anyone would know I figured it would be you. " Kenji smiled at this, Rosa crossed her arms patiently as she waited for an answer, and he leaned forward slowly and then released a suppressed sigh.

"I've gotten wind that they are planning a raid tonight, they haven't been spotted in this area in over a month, but for the last few weeks protesters have begun to spring up everywhere, demanding a new leader …" Kenji watched as Rosa seemed to be deep in thought, that was until the door opened.

Youko emerged along with the rest of the gang; Rosa turned around and watched as Kenji smiled wildly at the silver haired kitsune.

"Youko Kurama… so the rumors are true, you're back as well" Youko nodded stiffly and glanced over at Rosa.

"Get what you wanted?" he asked, Rosa looked up and nodded heading for the door.

"Thanks dude, keep informed for me ok" and with that she threw a small bag upon his counter and left through the door, only allowing it to jingle behind her.

They now stood in the street, passer bys stopped to stare at the awkward looking bunch as Rosa trudged through the town, head down, and brow furrowed, deep in thought.

Youko opened his mouth to say something but was stopped once Rosa turned slightly towards him.

"They have a raid planned tonight… most likely in this area… I say we check it out, I think it might be more than that there's no need for them to go raiding through such fruitless territory if you know what I mean," Youko nodded in return.

"Its strange that the public already got wind of it too," Rosa nodded and stopped before the gate that led to their mother's property.

"Yes… well… I'm going to go and talk to Tye… I think he knows more about this than he's saying he does," Youko growled and stepped forward.

"Are you sure it's wise for you to go and meet him on your own?" Rosa glared at her brother.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Hiei's already searching for him," and with that Rosa jumped up upon the wall which blocked the rest of the demon world from her mother's territory and was out of sight.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Blonde and red tresses swayed in the breeze as Rosa trudged through the forest, she knew he was around somewhere, the question was where.

Then she smelt it

His scent

He appeared before her, his lips curled up in a sloppy grin, Rosa crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"And why may I ask are you so happy all of a sudden?" Tye chuckled and then stepped closer.

"I knew you would be back," Rosa rolled her eyes at this, leave it to him to be an arrogant moron.

He stepped closer.

"Look, let's make this short and sweet I heard about the 'raid' tonight and I Know for a fact that you have more information about it… I want it" Tye's grin widened.

"Well, as I said before, information comes with a price," Rosa rolled her eyes.

"I told you already baka I'm not doing anymore raids, just give me the fucking information before I lose my patcience," Tye's grin didn't fade.

"Who said I wanted you to do a raid for me, there are other ways of payment you know," he stepped closer as these words left his mouth, Rosa raised a brow at his curious behavior and felt herself being trapped. She stared at him with confused eyes as he advanced forward.

"What… the hell makes you think I would do something like that, what do you take me as?" Rosa felt her blood boil, as he knees began to become putty.

"Your reputation precedes you dear, now if you really want the information you'll just do this little thing for me and then you can have it…" Rosa was now pinned up against a tree as Tye advanced the few steps that separated the two.

"No… No, I won't do that you baka," Tye growled lowly, as his facial expressions changed to pure rage, he slammed a hand into the tree in which Rosa was trapped against.

"Look bitch we both know that you can't defeat me so why don't you be a nice little kitsune and come along quietly?" Rosa felt her eyes change to a morbid gray as her heart thumped painfully in her chest, Youko was right this was a BAD idea, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right he could take her down easily.

_'HIEI where the hell are you when I need you baka' _this was the second time this ass hole had cornered her like this… and she was praying that it wouldn't turn out as badly as it did the first time.

**Flasback**

Rosa ran quickly through the woods as she felt the hot sticky breath of her hunter not far behind.

All she had wanted was to get away… all she had wanted was to get away from him.

He had found out about her little 'secret' and wasn't exactly happy about the fact that he was now the laughing stalk of his pack by dating and possibly marrying a mutt.

And he was going to get at least ONE thing out of it.

Rosa felt her heart rise to her throat at this point, she didn't want this… she didn't want him to find out, but him reacting like this as ridiculous.

His eyes had turned to a demonic red as he finally caught his pray by the leg, slamming her into the ground as she fumbled for something to throw at him… a rock… didn't do much.

She grabbed the handle of her katana but her hands were soon pinned above her head before she could do anything more.

She thought it was the end; she was pinned to the forest ground with a lustful kitsune above her, who had only one thing on his mind.

Then she felt something lift the weight from above her… she looked up through blurred vision to see that fire demon sending a hardened fist into her antagonist's jaw.

He slammed into the ground, hard, and Rosa was left in the dirt to find her sanity.

Hiei looked down at the girl which before had only seemed to be a hard headed kitsune. Now in the dirt fumbling for her sanity… he offered her a hand.

Rosa looked up to see a bandaged hand reaching out for her, and before she knew what she was doing she grabbed it and threw herself into the fire demons arms, she hugged him fiercely using him as she leaned against him for support as she felt hot tears trail down her face.

It was the first time he had seen her cry, and he hoped it would be the last.

And now he was stuck with his rival sobbing in his arms… what was a fire demon to do??

**End of Flashback**

Rosa felt her mind go blank as she found herself in the same position as before, slammed into the ground with Tye smirking above her.

She growled, she was NOT going to let this THIS ASSHOLE take advantage of her, she was stronger than that.

Suddenly Tye found himself with Rosa's elbow making contact with his chin and then a sickening blow to the gut, he rolled off into the dirt.

Rosa stood up taking her foot and shoving it into chest; she left it there as she listened to his painful screams of agony.

She growled and pushed it in further only to hear a crack.

"Now… unless you want the rest of your ribs broken I suggest you give me information NOW" she was fuming now, her eyes had turned from their lifeless gray to a menacing red, blood red.

He chocked

Rosa pushed her foot further into his abdomen as she unsheathed her sword and stuck the blade into his neck.

"TALK" she stated angrily.

"They… they're going to attack the house tonight… they're… they're planning on taking Sachi… er" Tye felt his energy draining as the words left his lips.

Rosa felt her heart flutter at the news… so soon? They were attacking so soon… but why?

She lifted her foot, letting Tye roll over and grab his abdomen.

She felt like spitting on him, but decided against it and turned her back instead.

"Stay the fuck away from me and the clan you got it, I don't ever want to see your pathetic face again" and with that she was gone into the trees.

Tye looked through squinted eyes and smirked, what a stupid kitsune.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa jumped the wall, but once she made impact she felt a piercing pain shoot through her arm, he had slammed her pretty hard.

She clutched her arm as she entered the house, Yusuke looked up and whistled.

"What the hell happened to you, you're a mess" Rosa growled at his comment then looked down at her clothes, they were covered with dirt.

Youko narrowed his eyes, and growled.

"Where the fuck is he Rosa," he questioned in a deathly tone as he stood up.

Rosa huffed and past him, Hiei still wasn't back…

"Don't worry I dealt with it-"

"Rosa-"

"Enough! This isn't about me ok! Tabitha and Stasha are attacking tonight" Youko stopped in his tracks.

"They want to get a hold of Sachi… I suggest we start putting up guards, and find Hiei, where the fuck is he?" Rosa asked herself more than anyone else, and just like the answer to her prayers the fire demon slipped in through the window.

He took one look at her and blinked.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked confused, he took a step toward her, Rosa just shook her head.

"Nothing… just a disagreement…" Hiei stared at her as she spoke these words; he took a sniff of the air.

"You smell like-"

"Just end it! Nothing happened!" and with that she disspeared up the stairs angrily, Hiei felt his blood boil at the thought of that bastard even being near his onna.

He stomped up the stairs after her.

"Damnit" Youko muttered under his breath as he looked around and then at his daughter, she was in danger.

_'What are we going to do…?'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Caecandy****- **I like Christmas too… too bad its over… ' oh well… ::sighs and hands you candy:: here ya go!!

**PsychoDragonLover** – uh huh you're not crazy riiiight LOL, Don't worry we all have our moments.

**HieiFan666- **:: hands Hiei popcorn:: here ya go ::steals scepter and throws num-chucks at you:: MUAHAHAHAHHAHA!

**Saphire66- **yah… I love fluff hehe what can I say I like the cute stuff

**Artemis: Cresent Moon: **yah…::sigh:: I don't know I like Sachi too… though I think being so mannered might just drive me nuts

**Sweetsugarygoodness**Hmm I don't know… they MIGHT me like Firea I haven't decided… and er Hmm… will anyone really accept a thief for being a thief… will anyone really accept Rosa for being who she is… I no sure '

**Yokina**** Hito- **thank you… yes I like writing long chapters… they make me feel more accomplished hehe ' sorry for updating so late though hehe…


	6. Kitsune Napped and lost lovers

**_Authoress' note- _**_Yah its been a while since I have updated… hehe I'm sorry I'm such a bum ' anyways enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!_

**_-_****Chapter 6-**

_"Rosa-"_

_"Enough! This isn't about me ok! Tabitha and Stasha are attacking tonight" Youko stopped in his tracks._

_"They want to get a hold of Sachi… I suggest we start putting up guards, and find Hiei, where the fuck is he?" Rosa asked herself more than anyone else, and just like the answer to her prayers the fire demon slipped in through the window._

_He took one look at her and blinked._

_"What the fuck happened?" he asked confused, he took a step toward her, Rosa just shook her head._

_"Nothing… just a disagreement…" Hiei stared at her as she spoke these words; he took a sniff of the air._

_"You smell like-"_

_"Just end it! Nothing happened!" and with that she disappeared up the stairs angrily, Hiei felt his blood boil at the thought of that bastard even being near his onna._

_He stomped up the stairs after her._

_"Damnit" Youko muttered under his breath as he looked around and then at his daughter, she was in danger._

_'What are we going to do…?'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa allowed the hot water to wash away the dirt which plagued her body as she stood in the shower. What was she going to do? If her sisters did attack tonight there was no way of being prepared for what trouble they might cause.

Suddenly the sound of the door creaking open snapped the now newly transformed Ross' attention to reality, sticking her head out of the shower curtain she came face to face with the one person she did NOT want to see.

Hiei growled as he saw Ross stick her head back into the shower completely ignoring his presence, but then heard the water click off and the fumbling for a towel.

The curtain was thrown back to reveal Ross with an annoyed expression plagued upon her features.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked flatly only getting a glare from the fire demon in return.

"What the fuck happened?" Hiei asked rather annoyed at the fact that Ross was beating around the bush, the blonde haired teen blinked and groaned in pure agitation as she stepped past Hiei to place herself in front of the mirror.

"Nothing happened, its over Hiei… don't worry about it," Hiei glanced over at the girl beside him and roughly grabbed her arm in his; flinching Ross snatched her arm away from his grasp and glared at him in return.

"That is not nothing Onna – where the hell is he?" Hiei asked menacingly as he cracked his knuckles in agitation.

"I told you – I dealt with it," Ross looked away at this and watched as Hiei became purely enraged.

"DAMNIT ONNA I WANNA KNOW WHERE HE IS AND WANT TO KNOW NOW! NO ONE TOUCHES YOU AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Ross turned to her mate and threw open the door, storming out into the hall and completely ignoring the fire demon she had left behind in the bathroom, she slammed her bedroom door shut – and locked it.

Yusuke peered along with the rest of the inhabitants of the house into the hall where the feud had taken place only moments ago.

But before the detective had time to register any more of the previous events Hiei was gone.

"What the-"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross stared out in the forest as she kept watch in front of the house for any 'unwanted visitors' but the fight she had just had with Hiei kept running through her head as she watched for intruders.

_'you have no reason to feel guilty, he was becoming over-protective and you know it… damn jerk- he had no right to just storm into the bathroom either THAT CREEP!' _Ross' thoughts were soon interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat from behind her.

Ross turned to see Sachi blushing lightly and smiling at the kitsune, Ross sighed and moved over to make space for her niece.

"I… I guess it's true about you and Hiei then?" Sachi asked, Ross sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes… he's my boyfriend" Ross groaned as she flopped onto her back in exasperation, Sachi laughed lightly.

"But wasn't he your mate at one time?" Ross nodded stiffly and turned to her side.

"He was… and will be my mate again, one day when we are both ready to make that kind of commitment again," and with that Ross rose from her position and moved her short tresses from her neck to reveal the bite marks Hiei had given her over a year ago, Sachi gasped lightly and blushed at the thoughts that ran through her mind.

"But then… if he had already marked you – why did that… man attack you?" The young sliver haired kitsune asked in wonder, Ross sighed and looked up at the stars which twinkled above the two.

"Because… long ago – Tye was supposed to be my mate," Sachi's eyes widened at the news and looked away in confusion.

"Really- I… I suppose it makes sense then… why he-"

"Yah" Ross answered bluntly as she turned her sapphire gaze onto the kitsune.

"Does your father know you are talking to me about this?" Ross asked in a bit of amusement as the young girl blushed.

"N… no should he?" Sachi asked rather confused from the question, Ross laughed and grinned wildly.

"No, not necessarily," Ross said smiling as the young girl before her laughed lightly.

"Does father know about you and Hiei's engagement?" Sachi asked but she only received a snort in return.

"No… but I'm he'll know sooner or later," Ross sighed heavily as she finished her statement and stood up.

"I think maybe you should go inside," and with that statement a arrow zoomed past Sachi and hit Ross square in the shoulder, Ross groaned in pain as she knelt to the ground.

She always hated arrows

Sachi knelt down to Ross level but soon heard an evil laugh emit the air and then two figures appeared.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yusuke stood after he felt a jolt of energy from outside, glancing over at the others he quickly made it to the door; swinging it open he felt his jaw drop the ground.

There stood Sachi with Ross' sword drawn as she faced two very intimidating and absolutely gorgeous demons, Yusuke heard one laugh as they threw what seemed to be arrows at the two kitsunes.

"Don't worry my dear, now just hand over the throne and no one gets hurt," a red headed fox demon growled as she held what was obviously a vine scepter she had dark red hair – about the color of Kurama's and dark golden eyes… she was tall and had dark gray fox ears and tail. The other vixen which stood only a few paces from her sister had dark brownish blonde hair with gray eyes and light gray ears and talk which swished excitedly behind her.

"Shit" Youko stated as he stepped forward, Yusuke nodded – he should have realized who the two kitsune were earlier.

"I… I'll never give you power you… you monster- you've already hurt my Aunt Rose I'll NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Sachi screamed as she stood in front of the fallen Ross.

Yusuke looked over quickly at the fallen teen and then back at Youko.

"What should we do… just… pound the?" Yusuke asked getting a shake of the head from Youko.

"No- they're much more powerful than that..." But Youko's analysis cut short by the groan from the fallen demi-saiyan.

Rosa now newly transformed looked up from her fallen position. The arrow had forced her into her demon form and had sapped her of some very valuable energy… growling in annoyance she slowly got to her feet.

"So… so so look who finally decided to join us, have a nice rest mutt?" the blonde haired kitsune asked as Rosa glared at the two vixens before her.

"Go to hell Tabitha and while you're at it, take that wench with you," Rosa stated pointing to her other sister.

"My… my someone woke up on the wrong side of the cave this morning… what have a feud with that forbidden child again?" the red haired kitsune asked making Rosa only turn her gaze to something else in pure agitation.

"Shut your face Stasha! And go back to the hole you crawled out of, your fighting a losing battle… no use in embarrassing yourself," Rosa topped her statement with a smirk as she saw the results she was hoping for… anger.

Rosa grabbed a hold of the arrow that had lodged itself into her shoulder and pulled it out swiftly throwing it back at the two demons in front of her.

"Next time you try to get my attention, you don't have to be so violent about it," Rosa stated as she grabbed the katana from Sachi's shaking grasp, the young silver haired vixen turned to her aunt in confusion.

"Go on and get out of here, I can take it from here, Sachi nodded in agreement and scurried inside shutting the door behind her.

"So…" Rosa started now sheathing her sword and looking up at the two.

"I can take it you have been watching for quite a while since you know about me and Hiei's dispute" she stated as she waited for the two kitsune's reactions, they only chuckled however at her obviously stupid question.

"You are more ignorant than the last time we met sister," Stasha stated slamming her scepter onto the ground which summoned what seemed to be thousands of demons from the depths of the forest.

Rosa felt herself back up slowly at the sudden intrusion and then watched as the vixen in front of her grinned evilly.

"Now, hand over the girl and I might consider letting your dear fire demon go," and with that Hiei was shoved to the front of the group of demons, his eyes glowed a sickly yellow as he began to unsheathe his sword.

Rosa felt her grip upon her weapon loosen… they must have gotten a hold of him when he stormed out after their 'fight'… damnit this was all her fault.

"N… no I will not give you the girl! You cannot tempt me to do such a hideous thing," Stasha smirked at this and raised her scepter.

"Very well then, HIEI ATTACK THE PRINCESS ROSALINA!" Stasha commanded as she smashed the scepter in the ground finishing her command.

Hiei grinned evilly and as he unsheathed his katana – a dance of light was the only thing that could be seen as the two lovers fought it out in the darkness of the night

Rosa growled as she ducked from Hiei's move to attack her to the right, but suddenly felt cold steal come in contact with her back.

Falling to the ground in a heap, Rosa looked up at the possessed eyes of the demon she loved.

"Hiei… don't do this…" the young kitsune pleaded as she watched the fire demon raise his blade in for the final blow.

Rosa shut her eyes in an attempt to wash away all the painful memories which flooded through her mind.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Flashback**

Rosa looked up at the demon which held her close to his body.

"Do you… really mean that Hiei?" Rosa asked as she pushed away the bangs from the demon's face, he growled in protest.

"Hn onna I don't say things I don't mean," Rosa smiled at this and laid her head upon his chest.

"Thank you… for loving me,"

**End of Flashback**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa growled as such petty memories plagued her thoughts.

_'Hiei… HIEI PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!' _

But as she waited for the strike to come, nothing happened; suddenly glancing upwards she saw Hiei's eyes were closed as he seemed to be in a trance of some sort.

Stasha growled at this and slammed the scepter into the ground calling back the fire kroomie.

"Very well – your death will come soon enough," and with that, the kitsune laughed evilly and disappeared into the brush – Rosa suddenly heard the screams of what seemed to be a young girl and realized Sachi was being dragged into the woods.

"NO!" Rosa screamed as she felt her hand grab for the first thing she could find… her dagger- throwing it into the darkness she heard nothing… nothing but the distant laughter of the two demons which had stolen her niece… and her love.

_'Hiei…'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sweetsugarygoodness****- **well… heh Sachi… was kitsune-napped hehe :sheepish grin: sorry '

**Artemis: Crescent Moon- **hehe well I don't know whenever I am confused its ALWAYS a bad thing :-D

**Caecandy****- **thank you: hands over more candy:

**Tigerhw114- **Glad you liked it, yah I try to get in a little humor now and then hehe

**Ice-Queen605- **Don't well all suffer from mental illness? Hehe oh well it might just be me and you but ehh nothing wrong with that… right!

**Sapphire six- **sure you can I always have spares : takes out a spare Tye and throws it at you, enjoy!

**Yokino**** Hito- **Oh course I do: hands over another spare Tye: ENJOY!

**Psycho Dragon Lover- **alright I will try to incorporate more DBZ into the story kk!

**HieiFan666- 0.O** wow you have Hiei whipped… LOL that's rather funny : laughing head off and then steals Hiei: MUAHAHAHA I ALWAYS WIN:-D

****


	7. Forest Dreams

**Authoress' note- **hehe sorry it has been taking me so long to update… all these finals and AP exams have been kicking my butt… but anyways here yah go

**-Chapter 7-**

****

_'Hiei… HIEI PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!' _

_But as she waited for the strike to come, nothing happened; suddenly glancing upwards she saw Hiei's eyes were closed as he seemed to be in a trance of some sort._

_Stasha growled at this and slammed the scepter into the ground calling back the fire kroomie._

_"Very well – your death will come soon enough," and with that, the kitsune laughed evilly and disappeared into the brush – Rosa suddenly heard the screams of what seemed to be a young girl and realized Sachi was being dragged into the woods._

_"NO!" Rosa screamed as she felt her hand grab for the first thing she could find… her dagger- throwing it into the darkness she heard nothing… nothing but the distant laughter of the two demons which had stolen her niece… and her love._

_'Hiei…'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chi Chi paced the room as she glanced at the clock once again. It had been a week since Ross had left for this so called 'makai' and it was driving her insane.

Not that she would admit it- but she has afraid Ross had taken off again like she had so many years ago.

The front door opened to reveal Goku and her sons, along with Vegeta and Trunks tailing behind, all of them looked at Chi Chi as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you ok honey?" Goku asked getting a nod from the raven haired woman.

"I'm just, well wondering where Ross could be she is missing too much school and the school has been starting to ask questions," Chi Chi stated getting a confused look from her husband.

"Mom I'm sure she is fine, this Is Ross after all," Gotein stated as he went and dropped his training equipment onto the table, Chi Chi turned to her younger son.

"I didn't say I was worried, I only said I was wondering where she could be – she hasn't called or anything! " Chi Chi screamed making the men take a step backwards away from the fuming women.

"If its that big of a deal, we'll call that Boss dude and find out where she is and make sure is ok, ok hun?" Goku asked putting a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder; she looked up at her husband's face and nodded.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Youko stared out into the woods Sachi had disappeared within 3 days earlier.

He sighed inwardly and threw a stick into the dirt, his daughter had been kidnapped and there was no trace of where she or his sisters were at – and it was all his fault, he should have been there

He cursed to himself as he felt a figure sit beside him, grabbing his arm he didn't turn, he couldn't face his mate after losing their child – he could stand to see the pain that rid her face.

But a hand grabbed his face and forced it to stare at the women before him.

Her face held ino emotion as she stared intently at her mate with large silver orbs.

"This is not your fault Youko, you know its not so stop blaming yourself and do something about it – sitting here is going to do nothing to help the situation." Elaine stated as she watched the fox demon pull away from her grasp.

"I should-" but before he could finish his plea he felt a hand harshly slap across his face.

"Snap out of it! I swear you're almost as bad as your sister, Stop blaming yourself and get off your ass and do something about it!" Elaine screamed as she stood up and rushed into the house slamming the door harshly behind her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Goku looked around at where he had been directed by this so called 'toddler ruler'

There were dozens of fox demons around him, all of which seemed to be cloaked in sliver from ear to tail – Gotein whistled behind him.

"Dad… this is kinda weird, are you sure we are suppose to be here," Goku laughed.

"Oh come Gotein it's an adventure, now lets go," and with that the saiyan headed to the address he was armed with, Gotein behind him at his other three companions and then at his mother.

"Let's go then…" and with that the group headed to the follow the saiyan ahead of them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross stared at the ceiling she had been staring at for the last 3 days, as she thought over her prior fight with Hiei.

She felt her eyes become heavy once again with sorrow as she turned to her side and curled up into a ball – Hiei was one of them now… and it was all her fault.

_'If only I hadn't freaked out over his concern for me… if only I had just told him this would have never happened… it's all my fault' _Ross heard the door open and shut as someone entered the room.

"Ross…" came a questionable voice as she heard the door shut behind whoever had entered the room, Ross stayed in her curled up position upon the bed her and Hiei shared and then felt a hand rest upon her shoulder.

Elaine looked down at the demon, Ross had slept for the last 3 days and her wounds from her previous fight needed tending to… not to mention she was not going to get anywhere by lying in bed, there as no chance for her Sachi without the help of the fire-kitsune and Elaine knew it.

She had to convince her there was hope.

"Please get up Ross… staying here is not going to help you get back Hiei" Elaine stated as she ran her hair through Ross tattered mane, Ross felt tears stream down her cheeks as she forced herself not to sob.

"Please, just leave me here to rot, I don't deserve your sympathy" Ross stated coldly as she threw the covers further around her, Elaine frowned.

"Your parents are here… your human parents and the rest of your family they wish to see you and I cannot seem to persuade them otherwise, so if you don't get up for me… at least do it for them." And with that Elaine lifted herself from the bed and left the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Elaine descended the stairs quickly glancing over to the newly transformed Kurama she shook her head slowly. Kurama sighed and turned to Goku and the others.

"I'm sorry… I wish I could get her to come down… she's been through a lot since our arrival in Makai," the fox demon stated only getting a glare from Chi Chi.

"Just tell her to get down here or I'll do it myself" Chi Chi steamed slamming her cup upon the table, Goku grasped her shoulder gently.

"Honey, they've done all they can," he stated, but Chi Chi only took her arm forcefully from his hold.

"Well then I'll do it!" and with that before anyone else could do anything the woman stomped upstairs out of sight.

"Uh oh" is all that escaped Yusuke's lips as he heard the bed room down slam shut.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chi Chi swung open every door finding them to be without her daughter… that is until she came to the last one – Opening it she found it dark and quite gloomy.

A figure laid in the darkness upon the bed in the corner of the room. Chi Chi slammed the door behind her and flicked on the lights… this got no reaction from the figured.

Walking over to the bundle of covers, it soon became obvious that the blond hair sprouting from the top of the covers belonged to her Rossalynn, quickly throwing the covers off… she found Ross huddled in the corner.

"Young lady get up this instant" Chi Chi growled only getting a groan from the young woman.

"Alright then, I'll just have to do this the hard way then," and with that Chi Chi took a hold of the young demon's foot and flung her out of bed and out the door, Ross began to flare upon floor as she suddenly felt the stairs hit her butt hard.

She was being dragged down the stairs! What the hell! Didn't anyone understand she wanted to die alone damnit!

As soon as her mind began to register these thoughts she found herself upon a cold aluminum floor and in front of a dozen questioning eyes.

Ross blinked.

_'How did… damnit can't I just die in peace!' _She thought to herself as she stood upon her feet.

"There" Chi Chi stated dusting her hands.

"Now was that so difficult?" her mother asked only getting glare from the honey haired teen.

"Hello Ross" Kurama stated, only to find her eyes averting his own.

"Why did you bring me down here?" Ross found herself suddenly asking.

"because you have been locked up in that room for the last few days and its about time you saw a little sunlight!" Rosa's mother stated, only getting a glare from Ross.

"Well if I had locked myself in there you wouldn't be able to get in now would you? And then I wouldn't be down here would I!" Ross stated angrily as she glared at her demon mother.

"Don't give me that smart ass remark you know damn well what I mean" Patty snapped back at her demon daughter before receiving an eye roll.

Ross looked around at the figures that littered the room and then set eyes upon her human family.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice lingering on every syllable.

"What do you mean what are we doing here? We were worried sick about you, you don't just take off and not call!" Gohan stated giving his sister a glare which matched his mother's.

Ross Stood up

"Well you're wasting your time, I won't be here for much longer," Gohan raised an eyebrow at her peculiar statement.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Yusuke asked clenching his fists in agitation.

"It means I'm leaving…" and with that Ross grabbed her katana and opened the kitchen door.

"Everything will be much simpler without me here to cause you grief" and with that she slammed the door behind her roughly.

Kurama sighed.

"I figured that would happen… come on let's go start our search for my sisters" and with that he stood and the others nodded in agreement.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross stared at her reflection in the spring as she stripped down to her bare skin and wounds.

She looked down at her wounds and sighed, they were dire need of attention and she knew it. Stepping into the spring she sighed as she felt the water calm her nerves.

_'I wish I could just take back everything I said… I wish… I wish I damnit that I wasn't so stubborn, this would have never happened.' _And as these thoughts came to mind she dunked her head underwater to wash away her grief.

A figure stood upon a tree above the spring, red eyes shining through the darkness as he watched the young woman wash herself within the spring.

Ross surfaced; taking a deep breath she laid her head upon the wall of the canyon and sighed as she closed her eyes in thought.

Hiei landed upon the ground quietly as he approached the figure within the water, Ross opened her eyes after feeling the presence of someone near, and she felt her heart leap within her throat as she realized who it was.

"HIEI!" she yelled in surprise as she grabbed the closet thing near her to cover herself… a shirt… great.

Hiei stared at her for what seemed to be hours, but was only really a few quick moments before he realized she was already out of the water and grabbing for her clothes.

He grabbed her wrist within his grasp.

Ross blinked and tried to snatch her hand away but only felt his body press against hers in his haste to stop her.

"What are you doing… let me go" Ross stated frantically but only found Hiei staring intently down at her.

"Onna… please listen" He soothed as he let go of her wrist, Ross stared up at him in cofusion… but he was his sisters' he wouldn't be able to free himself from that trance… could he?

"W… What?" Ross asked confused, she felt Hiei's lips capture her own in a soft kiss, glancing up at the demon before her she suddenly felt her cheeks burning as she grabbed for any kind of clothing in her reach.

She was practically naked!

But Hiei pulled her closer to him.

"Stop, you don't need it, you look beautiful" He stated in a low growl as Ross felt the blush burn fiercely upon her cheeks.

"Hiei… but you're… you're one of them now – I…I just can't" Hiei hushed her rambling with another kiss, lingering above her lips for another moment he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"They have me under some kind of… trance Onna – I can't seem to counteract it, but it's weak in certain parts of the forest… Ross – I'm so sorry" Hiei dug his face into her hair as he ran his fingers down the length of her spine.

"But… but then how did you know I would be here?" she asked startled by his explanation, Hiei chuckled within her curly locks.

"Because this is where you always use to go when we got into out fights… and I just… I would have come back to the house but the spell is too powerful there and I can't stay in control of my actions." Ross looked up at the fire demon which held he close and then ran her fingers across his forehead.

"Is there anything I can do… I don't – I want you to back Hiei… I'm so sorry I shouldn't have yelled I-" Hiei hushed her frantic pleas with a long passionate kiss, and as his lips allowed her own to recover he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Just fight them… there's no other way to get the cure to this damn thing except to get the remedy from that snake Stasha," Ross nodded and sighed as she began to move away from his embrace, but Hiei stopped in her protest.

"Onna… I love you – and I need you to promise me something," Ross stared up at his crimson orbs as she felt herself become fairly lightheaded, but she nodded in agreement.

"If things get back and you and I are… well Hn, I want you to promise me that no matter how badly you don't want to, I need you to do everything in your power to get Sachi back and re-state her as ruler of your mother's clan… and when I say everything I mean it," Ross stared up in shock as she felt her heart stop quickly from the words her mate spoke.

"I can't… I can't kill you Hiei – NO… I just couldn't-" Hiei grabbed her chin within his grip and stared fiercely at her.

"I mean it Onna KILL ME if it is necessary, your niece's protection is the most important thing damnit, if she is not re-named the ruler then they are only going to ruin Makai Onna… You have to promise me damnit," Ross felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she nodded fiercely.

Hiei sighed as he held the onna in his possession close.

"I love you on… I love you Ross, please just do this one thing for me," Ross looked up with tear stained eyes and grabbed his lips in a crushing, Hiei grabbed her waist as they tumbled to the forest floor and took the impact of the landing as she fall upon. And as the stars light the nights sky the forest protected the lovers secluding then from the world to enjoy the privacy of the summer night.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Elaine stared at her coffee cup as she pulled her azure bangs from her eyes; she dropped her spoon with a clank and feel upon the back of the chair in exhaustion.

They had all been searching for where Sachi was being held captive all night, and still they had no luck.

Kurama entered the kitchen and glanced over at his mate, grabbing her from behind her sighed as he kissed her neck lovingly.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Elaine nodded tiredly and allowed the red-head to pay loving attention to her neck.

"I know… I just wish your sister would at least come home – acting like this is not going to help the situation," Kurama sighed as he took a seat beside her.

"Yes well… Ross feels that its her fault for this whole thing, she'll never admit it but her and Hiei love each other more than anything and being forced apart especially after her long absence of death from before is only causing her to have more grief on top of losing Sachi… she'll be around soon… she just need some time," Elaine nodded and turned to Kurama.

"Yes… just some time…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross laid upon the forest floor, she felt an arm laced around her and the feel of someone's hot lazy breath upon her neck.

She turned and found Hiei asleep and their clothes in a pile across the clearing. Ross brought a hand to her head and inhaled deeply, Hiei's scent was all over her and she knew Kurama was going to ask questions.

_'Great… now I smell like him… I should have known this was going to be a bad idea, but – it might be the last chance I get… God I love him so much – why does life have to be so harsh on us' _Ross laced her fingers within his bangs and found groggy red eyes now staring lazily back at her.

"Hmm" is all Hiei could muster as he pulled her closer to his sleeping form now placing kisses down her neck.

"Good morning beautiful, it's been a while since we had a night like that neh?" Hiei stated in a lazy tone as his lips found hers.

Ross brought her hand to his cheek and released herself from his kiss.

"I… have to get going- " Hiei nodded as he kissed her again and now sat up from where he slept.

"Hn, just don't forget what I said onna… "Ross looked back at the fire demon as she dressed.

"I- I know" she mumbled but as soon as she turned around he was gone.

Ross sighed and lowered her head in an attempt not to sob.

"I… I love you"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hieinokoishi- **hey wow… yah Tabitha is my sister's name and actually she has dark blondish brown hair but my sister Stasha has red hair… but Hmmm yes you can have the dolls : hands them to you: have fun.

**Shonoki Umi- **sorry it took me so long to update… school has been kicking my butt L plus tomorrow is my bday WOOT :does a dance:

**Ice-queen605- **yah! A Katana:: swings it around and takes off Tye's head: opps… my bad '

**Yokina Hito- **hehe well thank you, yes I have to say I do like the last chapter… and don't worry I am sure Ross will deal with this horrendous crime in her own way ;-)

**Star sapphire rose- **yah… poor and Hiei should never be used in the same sentence… and YES I did make Stasha plushies: hands you one:

**TeikaiAnshou114- **hehe sorry I had to leave you on the edge of your seats its what I do

**Sweetsugarygoodness- **In the story yes those are Youko and Rosa's half sisters trying to take over their mother's clan… and Hmm I will think about saving Hiei :-D though I think Ross might get a bit jealous.

**Psycho Dragon Lover- **You're welcome hehe

**HieiFan666- **nah its not weird to like angst fluff I love it too! And :runs away from flaming crowbar: wow aren't you creative with your weapon of choice. : throws you a Hiei decoy:


	8. Scent

**Authoress' note' – **alright…. I know I have been very bad not writing in years….literally. and I apologize it has been a very busy few years since the last time I updated. Anyways, I was just thinking about this story lately and I figured I should continue it :-) so here you go. Review if you want :-D

-**Chapter 8- **

As Ross trudged back to the house her eye lids began to droop, she was till exhausted from the night before. She blushed as she thought of the previous events.

'I gotta get Sachi back, I should have been more careful watching her… damn my sisters' she thought as she turned the knob to her house.

She closed it sharply behind her, and looked up to see eyes peering at her from the kitchen.

"And where have you been all night?" Chi Chi asked only getting a pair of eyes rolled at her as Ross passed her and opened the fridge.

Kurama's eyes widened as he smelled Ross as she passed, Elaine felt herself blushing as she smelled Hiei's scent.

"Ross…" Kurama looked at the 17 year old as she took a swig of her drink she had recently pulled from the fridge. She glanced at him and then took a step towards the stairs.

"Kurama…. Don't even think about starting a conversation about what I know you are thinking right now" Ross said, Kurama stood up blocking her entrance to the stairs.

"Mom and Dad would have your hide if they were here right now!" He whispered loudly, Ross shrugged

"You would think they would be use to it and besides its none of their concern, I'm going to go take a shower – you better keep your mouth shut" She stated a little harshly at the end as she began to climb the stairs.

"I don't understand… how could" Elaine stopped in the middle of her sentence when she heard the front door click shut, Rosa's parents entered the room only to find Ross running up the stairs.

"So she is back I see" Patty stated as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Kurama looked toward the stairs.

"Yes… I am…. Going to go search some more" and with that Kurama left the house shutting the door a little more harshly then was expected.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at Elaine. "What was that all about" Yusuke asked only making Elaine's blush grow a deeper shade of red.

"It's nothing" she said quickly as she left the room leaving Ross' family and Yusuke and Kuwabara pondering.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross sighed as she felt the hot water on her skin. She sniffed the air; she could still smell Hiei's scent and smiled at the thought of him then felt herself holding back tears.

'what am I going to do' she thought as she heard a knock at the door.

"yeah?" she yelled from the shower.

"Ross a letter just game for you by messenger, come down stairs when you are done" she heard her mother yell through the door followed by fading footsteps.

'a letter?' she was tempted to go downstairs but she knew she still reeked of the fire demon from the night before, and she knew she couldn't answer the questions her family would throw at her if they smelled her. It was improper for a couple to mate before their ceremony and even if she was human now she still held those morals in high regard.

Besides… they didn't even know they were betrothed again.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0Earlier-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei felt the curse start to take hold as he made his way back to the wenches' territory

He felt a smirk cross his features as he thought of him and his onna from the night before.

'Hn Kurama's gonna find out… hopefully not her parents… though I guess it doesn't matter now' he thought as he heard one of the sisters yell for him he couldn't tell which one.

"Hiei get up here now!" she heard them screw only making him growl until he felt his mind being over powered by the trance he had gotten subjected to – had no choice but to obey.

He turned the corner to see Tabitha and Stasha sitting around what seemed to be a map of some sort. Stasha looked up from what she was doing.

"And where the hell have you been" She growled only getting a blank stare from the fire demon.

"Ugh I hate this trance they can never give you any good answers" Stasha whined only getting a nod from Tabitha.

"Hiei go down to the dungeon with Sachi and stay there" Tabitha ordered only to watch the fire demon leave through the basement door.

"He smells like Rosa" Stasha stated turning to her sister.

Tabitha smirked at the realization and turned to Stasha with a toothy grin.

"They mated again… this is perfect" she chuckled as she stood up to leave, Stasha ruffled her brow.

"What do you mean sister?" she asked only to see Tabitha turn before she left the room.

"You'll see" and with that the blonde fox demon vanished.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross lost a step coming down the stairs and tumbled forward hitting the floor hard.

"Ow" she murmured as she rubbed her butt, Wes chuckled.

"Damn and you don't even have a tail to trip over any more" he said making her glare in return, she made her way to the counter picking up the letter that her mother had told her about earlier.

"It was a really strange looking man that left that for you" she stated making Ross raise a brow… it said Rosa on the front.

She tore the back open; as she read the contents on the paper she looked confused.

'Rosa or should I say Ross,

Our interaction before in the woods made me realize how pathetic you are thinking you could defeat me. However, I have decided to make a compromise. I will give you clues on how to get past your sisters' barrier and get your niece back for…. A favor. Meet me in the woods tomorrow night. And you better be alone, and if you tell anyone of our meeting I'll make sure you never find Sachi again.'

Tye'

"What is it?" Yusuke asked looking up from his lunch

Ross crumbled the paper in her had tightly into a ball stuffing it into her pocket.

"Nothing detective, I'm going to train" and with that she vanished out the back door.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN- I know it is kind of short but I have a chem exam I need to study for. Please Review left me know if you want me to continue.**


	9. Taken

**Authoress' note: **Yay summer! Boo summer classes. Ok I'm gonna start to update more…. Any reviews would be great thanks!

-**Chapter 9-**

Ross breathed heavily as she dropped her katana on the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

' I wonder what Tye meant in that note… I feel like I have been out here for days' she thought as she fell to her knees in exhaustion. She knew she needed to get back to help search for Sachi, and maybe go find Hiei and see if he could give clues to where they were keeping her.

She stood up slowly her knee was aching from the training and she was dripping with sweat.

'Damnit! I wish I had asked Hiei where their lair was, but I was so damn preoccupied with my hormones…. Ugh damn being a teenager again!' she thought as she took off into the woods towards home.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Does she do this often?" Chi Chi asked irritated as she stared out the window in the direction her daughter had taken off in yet again, she turned to Kurama and the others.

Kurama sighed as she leaned back in his chair. "Yes… Ross has a very hard time dealing with things when she thinks it's her fault… I'm sure she is just regrouping-" with that the door opened and Ross stepped in looking haggard and tired.

She stared around the room and then at Kurama. "Why do I have a feeling you were just talking about me?" she asked as he blinked and then emitted a cold stare towards her.

"Perhaps that is because I was just talking about you... what have you been doing? You have been gone almost a whole day!" Kurama asked as he stared at her exhausted looking sister.

"I was just… getting some frustration out, I'm going to go shower… have you gotten any more news on…." Ross looked down at the ground as she thought of Sachi.

"No" Elaine said, her tone was full of remorse, Ross looked around the room, they all looked as if they hadn't slept in days and all the life had been sucked out of them… she knew she had to go see Tye…. She couldn't stand to see them like this for much longer.

"I'm going to go shower" and with that Ross walked up the stairs without another word.

"Hmm…" Kurama thought as he watched his sister leave 'something is going on… I need to find Sachi soon, Kami only knows what they are doing to her'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa listened to the clock down the hall tick meticulously as she tied her boots. She has transformed back into Rosa after her long deserved shower 'Kurama expects something, damn kitsune he is too observant for his own good. I hope he doesn't notice me gone…' she opened the window quietly and jumped onto the soft ground below her.

'I need to find Sachi no matter what' she reminded herself quietly as she took off for the woods where she was to meet her ex Tye.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'Stupid kitsune' Tye thought as he leaned against a sturdy moss covered tree a smirk played upon his features as he felt her energy coming closer.

'Good thing they have that Hiei in the dungeon with Sachi, like he could stop me anyways' Tye looked up to see Rosa come into view.

"So, I see you decided to follow my instructions, good girl" he stated, a low growl could be heard from the fire kit in front of him.

"Fuck you Tye, I just came here to see what you had to offer, don't think I'm going to be quick to agree" she spat as she watched him and then suddenly felt a knife against her neck and hot breathe of its owner breathing into her ear.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, you see you'll never find where Sachi is hidden and even if you did you would never be able to get in without my help," he said as a smirk crawled back onto his face. Rosa could feel her anger boiling.

"And why is that?" Rosa asked only to feel the knife become more forcefully drawn across her neck.

"You know as well as I do Rosa that your sisters are very cunning when it comes to hiding, why do you think your mother and her clan haven't been able to stop them up to this point" Tye chuckled as her felt Rosa squirm within his grasp. She knew it was right… she knew she would have to comply with his "favor", Sachi deserved as much help as she could give, and if that meant lowering herself to his level she'd have to do it… unfortunately.

"What is it that you want Tye?" She asked angrily, she heard Tye purr into her ear and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. He stomped on her tail violently making Rosa emit a loud yelp.

"I want you Rosa… all of you" he purred, Rosa's mouth went dry as she thought about the words that she just heard from that bastard kitsune.

"What! Why!" Rosa screeched as she heard Tye chuckle loudly.

"Why? Why! Because I know that you and Hiei have mated again and it would give me great pleasure to take you as my own, so that everyone knows how much of a tramp you, besides" Tye dropped the blade and ran his hands down her body

"Your body isn't half bad, something I wouldn't mind concurring" Rosa forced her way out of his arms and stood staring at the kitsune. She couldn't do it, she knew that if she mated with Tye everyone would know she had betrayed Hiei, she could never do that to Hiei… but if she killed him anyways in battle, if she could find a way to Sachi… was it worth it… could she force herself to let the dirty bastard take her as his own.

"How do I know I can trust you, How do I know you won't send me on some wild goose chase?" She asked angrily as she watched the kitsune stare at her with lust.

Tye smirked as his eyes focused on Rosa's curves. "Do you really have any other choice? Besides the reason you can not find their lair is because it is invisible without this" and with that Tye grabbed a charm from under his shirt and brought it into Rosa's view.

She looked at the charm, she has seen one similar embedded within Hiei's wrist the night they… she knew she needed it- no matter what, even if it meant her dignity.

"F-fine" she stuttered "but I want the charm now and this only to happen once" Tye smirked.

"Hah! Agreed, not that it's going to matter; I only need one time to set you straight. And with that Tye grabbed a large chunk of Rosa's hair and pushed her to the ground ripping her clothes off in the process.

Rosa screeched in pain as she felt the bastard take her down to the ground stripping her naked, she felt cold and humiliated as Tye forced her onto her knees and dug his claws into her back scrapping them all the way down, again and again as he took her forcing a hand over her mouth so the screams wouldn't penetrate the night.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa felt dirty and used, and ached all over as she limped towards her family's home. All she wanted to do was go shower away the disgusting scent of that bastard kitsune and to try and make sense of what happened.

She clenched the pendent in her hand as she entered her window, she sighed

At least now they had a fighting chance, at least now they could find Sachi and make things right, even if it meant she was to be shunned betrayed by her family for giving herself when she was already betrothed to someone else… even if it meant Hiei would never forgive her.

She felt hot tears drench her face. "what have I done?" she whispered into the night as she hit her knees in exhaustion… and in defeat.


	10. The Lair

**-Chapter 10-**

Two figures sat on the porch in complete silence as they watched the sun rise. Kurama sighed as he turned to his mate and watched her think deeply about the loss of their daughter

"We will not stop looking Ellie I promise... once the group awakens we will go out searching again" Kurama stammered as he tried to console his lover, Ellie tried to stifle a whimper as she turned to the red head.

"What's the point! We've been searching for days now and still we have found nothing... my poor baby probably cold, scared and in danger... We are never going to find them Kurama... they're just too cunning... they've won..." Ellie felt tears pouring down her face as Kurama grabbed her and held her in an attempt to console her

"They haven't won" Ross stepped forward from the door frame holding the charm she had gotten from Tye the night before.

"What... what is that" Ellie stated with a whimper. Ross threw the charm and Kurama caught it, he stood up investigating the object in his hand

"The reason we can't find them is because they are hidden by force field, that charm should allow us to find their energy signals and get through," Ross stated, Kurama looked up at her confused as Ellie stood up quickly

"Oh my Kami, I'll go wake the others!" Ellie stammered through her words as she ran into the house. Kurama stood and stepped forward Ross

"How did you figure it this out... and get this?" Kurama asked looking at his sister curiously. Ross stared blankly at him and shrugged her shoulders trying not to grimace as the deep cuts in her back burned angrily.

"Ross..." Kurama took another step forward.

"I... " Ross tried to think of a lie that wouldn't clue her brother into what really happened. He didn't need that worry when his daughter was in jeopardy.

"I put in a favor... I have some acquaintances that are very good at getting information if you remember correctly," Kurama's face brightened at the new clue they had discovered about this tragedy and ran up and hug his sister fiercely. Ross tried not to cry out in pain as Kurama embraced her.

"Thank you sister... I know this must have been a difficult task" Ross plastered a encouraging smile on her face as Kurama let go. She looked into Kurama's orbs

"Don't worry about it just... go get the others and let's get going." Kurama smiled slightly and nodded as he ran inside to wake the others.

'_I hope this wasn't a trick'_is all Ross could think as she stared out to look at the now risen sun.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama clutched the charm in his hand. He could feel his sister's energy signals... and Sachi's. He led the group as they went deep into the forest. He stopped and turned to the right.

"We are getting close" he stated Yusuke slammed his fist into his hand as he followed the red head with gang scattered around him. Ross tried not to think about what was about to happen as she followed the brood into the forest.

_'This has to work... this has to be over... and Hiei'_she sighed quietly as she thought at the fire-kroomie. She knew he said to take his life if it meant that that Sachi could be saved... she hoped it wouldn't come to that... she hoped she could save him... but even if she did, she knew she could never be his mate again. It was against demon law to stay with a mate once you were betrayed. She knew Hiei's code... and it held that rule.

She saw Kurama stop in front of a large cliff.

"This is it... we have to go forward" Kuwabara stepped backwards at these words

"Go forward? Into what... its... it's a ledge with... a very long dro-" Kuwabara's protest was halted by the sudden jump Ellie did off the cliff. Yusuke yelped in horror as he watched the kitsune free falling until she suddenly disappeared.

"Good enough for me" Ross stated as she followed... the rest of the group did the same much to their protest.

Ross felt her thoughts twist as she landed into her sister's territory. She landed ungracefully onto the ground. She looked up to see Ellie staring at the large lair that was in front of them. The rest of the group soon recovered from their landings and cluttered around the two demons.

"Wow...I mean... its a bit over the top but-" Yusuke was at a loss of words as he heard Kurama grumble

"Right now is not the time for your antics Yusuke, you need to be on point from now on... they could take over your mind like Hiei's if you're not careful." Yusuke gulped as and nodded stiffly

Ross felt a bit of uneasiness take over her as she began to follow her brother and Ellie into the lair, this was not going to be easy. Then she felt it... Hiei's energy... it was coming and fast.

Ross pulled out her blade just in time to counteract her mate's attack.

Hiei came at her at full power, his eyes were a menacing yellow he struck her hard with his blade across her chest.

Ross stammered back slamming hard into the ground, Kurama summoned his rose whip readying to attack Hiei from the side but was hit hard from behind by one of Stasha's minions. Suddenly the group found themselves fighting off about 50 of these mindless demons, the twisted laughs from Stasha and Tabitha echoed through the air along with the clanging of weapons and smashing of fists.

"See I told you that this would be entertaining sister," Stasha laughed as Tabitha nodded in agreement.

Hiei kept attacking his mate harshly, Ross grimaced in pain as she tried not to kill the man beating her ferociously, she kept hearing his words echo in mind _'kill me if it comes down to it... kill me'_Ross shook the thoughts away she knew what she had to do...

Hiei suddenly disappeared from her sight- Ross looked around at the chaos around her trying to find the fire-kroomie within the war occurring before her. She heard a dark laugh and she turned to where Tabitha and Stasha stood. Tye stared down at the fire-kit - Hiei by his side waiting for orders.

Ross growled in anger. She never wanted to see that scum again and now that she got what she wanted she was going to get her revenge. She began to run towards the foursome, ready to kill the kitsune that had raped her the night before - but was halted by a pack of minions trying to tear her apart.

"You will not win Rosa... none of you are going to win" Stasha stated loudly. Ross tried to fight off the group of minions alongside the gang but they were not making any leeway. Kurama looked up at his sisters and saw that Sachi was being held back... watching the battle unfold... watching her parents being defeated...

her face was bruised but and even though she looked as though she hadn't eaten in a week and that her body would collapse underneath her any minute she kept a cool composure much like Youko.

"I see you have noticed your daughter's presence Youko. I decided it would be a good lesson to teach her... to show her that weak ningens cannot surpass demons," Kurama's eyes lit with fury as he heard these words making Tabitha laugh coldly she turned to the fire demon beside her

"Hiei... go finish Ross off, and when you're done with that finish that pathetic excuse for a ningen," Hiei nodded without emotion and ran towards the wounded girl

Ross looked up to see Hiei charging at her, she knew what she had to do... she knew she only had a moment to decide to do the right thing.

Hiei was only a few feet away, Ross grabbed her blade closed her eyes and thrust her blade forward.

Hiei's eyes suddenly dimmed now a mixture of his normal crimson and the sickening yellow that had plagued them before, he looked down to his chest and saw that Ross' sword impaled his body. blood started to trickle out of his mouth as he felt all of his energy drained. He dropped to his knees and used the rest of his energy to look up at his mate

"You... bitch" is all he could muster as he slammed into the ground.

Everyone glanced over at the site, Ross was now standing over Hiei, she grabbed the blade and pulled it harshly out of the man. She kept her eyes down as she heard the shocked noises and horrific laughter she knew her sisters were not going to make it that easy.

"I can't believe you killed your own mate. Ha! Well you have done worse things to him I suppose... very well then Tye can finish the job." Tye nodded at Stasha suggestion and jumped down close to Ross.

"Well, well, well... aren't we full of surprises," Tye laughed as he inched forward the kitsune, Kurama growled and ran towards the taller male but was pulled halted by Tye's sudden thorn attack. Kurama landed on the ground with a thud

"Kurama!" Ellie yelled as she hit another demon with an arrow, she ran to her mate and knelt down to tend to him.

"You bastard!" she growled lowly, Sachi looked down at the scene in horror... her father... her family - they were going to be killed.

"Oh please Elaine. Dealt with his death once I'm sure you can deal with it again," Ross looked up at this comment and stared coldly at the man

Tye turned to the blonde teen and laughed. " Please Rosa... don't tell me that offended you. If I remember correctly you seem to be quite fond of me last night, don't let that little comment ruin our future," Ellie looked over at Ross confused from the comment, she tried to think of where Ross was last night... and then she noticed the charm still in Kurama's hand.

'_She wouldn't...'_Ellie's eyes widened as she looked back over at the fire kit.

"Go to hell Tye... and take those low lives with you," she stated glancing at her sisters who were grinning from ear to ear. Tye just laughed evilly as he kicked Hiei's body laying in a heap beside him

Ross slammed her fist into his face making him stumble a few paces backward, he grunted in anger

"Don't you touch him you son of a bitch!" She screamed as she put her body in front of the fire kroomie

Tye yelled out of fury as he attacked Ross, hitting her tired wounded body without mercy.

"You were betrothed to me before you met that forbidden child. You were mine first!" he screamed as he took Hiei's blade from the ground and slashed it across Ross' body, she stumbled back from the blow and hit her head hard on the ground knocking her out.

Tye's mouth began to curl in a victorious smile as he pointed Hiei's blade at the fallen girl

"I always knew I'd be the one to end you," He raised the blade high in the air and was about to strike when he heard the blood curling scream of his boss from behind.

He turned in confusion to see Sachi holding Ross' fallen blade blood dripping from the steel. Tabitha laid in a heap beside the now shocked Stasha.

"You...you..." but before Stasha could finish Sachi wielded the blade right at Stasha splitting her throat killing the kitsune instantly.

Stasha fell to the ground dead. Her scepter's power now drained of its power. The army of demons in the midst below fell one by one... lifeless.

Sachi dropped the sword, Tye looked back around to see the fallen Kurama now back on his feet along with the Yusuke and Kuwabara who were ready to kill him at any moment.

He growled in annoyance saw Yusuke getting ready to shoot his spirit gun. He turned to run out of the boundaries of the territory but the attack was too quick.

A large flash was released. The team rubbed their eyes and looked in the direction that Tye was in and found him and his energy signal gone.

"Well that's that" said Yusuke as he turned to the two fallen team mates.

Sachi ran to her mother and embraced her fiercely. "Are you alright?" Ellie asked grabbing her daughter's face in her hands. she nodded stiffly and dug her head into her mother's shoulder.

"I... I just got free of those guards and... I'm... I'm sorry I killed mother... but Aunt Rose... and Hiei," Ellie just held her daughter trying to sooth her from the emotional situation.

Yusuke lifted Ross into his arms as he watched Kurama kneel down to Hiei.

"Kurama... I'm so sorry I know he was your best friend..." Ellie soothed. Kurama turned around.

"He's he's still alive"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yusuke looked over to where Hiei laid on the bed. Yukina tended to Hiei's wounds as Kurama investigated Ross' head wound.

"Is she going to be alright?" Gohan asked concerned.

"... I'm not sure... this is pretty bad. She may have some memory loss but until she wakes up we won't know," Gohan's eyes widened at the news and looked onto his sister in worry.

"As for Hiei-" Kurama stated looking at his sister's mate.

"I just... don't understand how he could have surprised such wounds unless-" Kurama sniffed the air knowingly and ruffled his brow in astonishment

"That... that damn kitsune. Ross put a healing balm on her blade - so that when she attacked Hiei it would knock him out but keep him alive," Yusuke and Kuwabara looked down at Hiei and then over at Ross.

"I thought it was strange that she would kill him. they're so close - I just don't see Ross betraying him like that," Yusuke murmured as Kuwabara nodded

"I just...hope both of them will be alright - physically and emotionally," Kurama sighed as he left the room. Ellie stared at Ross' body as Gohan and the rest of her saiyan family stood around her.

_'Oh Kurama... but she did betray him. She mated with Tye - even if she did do it to get help to find Sachi... Hiei will not forgive her... he can't.'_


	11. Awakening

**-Chapter 11-**

Chi Chi looked over at her daughter as she breathed in and out slowly. Kurama only tended to her chest and stomach wounds stating that he felt the rest were minor and could wait until she woke up to be assessed.

Goku put a hand out his wife's shoulder "She is going to be ok Chi Chi... I'm sure her memory is fine," Chi Chi stepped away from her husband after he tried to console her

"Please... Like I care, I hope she does lose her memory- maybe then she can get back to having a normal life." Gohan looked over at his mother and shook his head in disagreement.

_'Oh mother if only you knew how far gone 'normal' is for her now' _

Ross felt the pull of reality as the voices conversing around her became clearer.

_'uh my head... my whole damn body - what happened' _ Ross could feel herself getting control over her body as her thoughts became clearer she began to remember the details of the last few days and the fight...

Ross let out a groan which caught the attention of the group surrounding her. Gohan moved closer to the demi-saiyan brushing her hair away from her face

"Ross... Ross can you hear me?" Ross' eyes slid open slowly at the encouraging words of her elder brother

Kurama entered the room sighing as he saw the blonde teen respond to the older male's query. he stepped closer and swallowed hard knowing what she would be asking next

"Thank goodness you're alright... do you know who I am?" Gohan asked, Ross only blinked to his question

"Hi... Hiei..." Ross looked over to see Kurama sighing. Ross felt her energy suddenly coming back as she jolted up from her sedentary position.

"Ross please lay back down you're in no condition to be up and about" Gohan stated sternly as he pushed her gently back down only getting a glare from his younger sister

"Move now -" Ross growled in a deep unfamiliar tone shocking the demi-saiyan male in front of her. Gohan looked over at Kurama wondering why the small female was acting so harshly.

Kurama stepped forward putting his hand on Ross' shoulder.

"Is he... alive Kurama?" Ross looked up at the red head with pleading eyes

"Yes... but barely."

Kurama looked at the blonde waiting for her reaction - she looked down and the whole room seemed to stop breathing waiting for the young woman's next move.

"Take me to him," Kurama knew this would be her request and he sighed heavily.

"I will... once I check the rest of your wounds," Ross shook her head to Kurama's statement

"No Kurama - I'm fine take me to him NOW," she looked up her eyes were a dark sinister blue Kurama stepped back once he saw her face

"I'm not going to tell you again," Kurama nodded knowing that Ross was trying hard to stay composed - he knew how difficult it was for a demon to stay reasonable when their mate was in jeopardy.

"Ok - I'll check your injuries after - come on," He lifted Ross onto her feet and she stumbled forward Goku and Gohan looked at the scene in distress

"Are you sure that is wise" Gohan asked Kurama looked up at him concerned

"No... but trust me she won't stop asking until she sees him," Ross growled at the red head

"Don't talk as if I'm not here kitsune" she grumbled angrily only getting an annoyed look from Kurama in return but it softened quickly - he knew this was going to be difficult for her

"Of course... now come on" he walked her slowly out of her quarters and turned to direction of Hiei's room

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat around the bed where the fire kroomie laid. Hiei was still unconscious and he had some sort of paste over his third eye

"Man... I know the shrimp and I don't get along but geeze I never thought I'd see the day when he was... so injured," Kuwabara shook his head in disbelief as Yusuke sighed

"I hope he's ok... Kurama said his jagan was injured from that trance... and that stab wound that Ross gave him... he may not recover," Kuwabara motioned towards the door and Yusuke turned

There was Ross leaning against Kurama for support. Her sad eyes looked at the fire kroomie before her.

"Ross! you're awake... how are you feeling?" Yusuke asked but only got a distressed glance from the blonde girl before him

"Can... I have some time alone please... if you don't mind," Yusuke and the others knew not to deny her request. They knew she must have felt guilty about putting the fire demon in such a state

"Yea... yea sure. Come on Kuwabara let's go get something to eat" Yusuke mumbled, Kuwabara nodded and followed the black haired teen out of the room. Kurama helped Ross get to a chair next to the bed where Hiei laid still and lifeless.

"I will be down the hall if you need me, " Ross nodded stiffly letting Kurama know that she understood. He left the room closing the door with a loud snap.

Ross was finally alone with the fire kroomie - and yet... she didn't know what to do. She knew their life together was over - she knew if he ever awoke he would disown her and would despise her for what she did but she didn't care - she wanted him to live - she needed him to live

Ross lifted herself from the chair onto the small bed that Hiei occupied. She sat next to him and brushed her hand over his cheek

his skin was cold.

that's when Ross noticed tears streaming down her face

"Hiei... Hiei please you need to wake up... please my love," Ross ran her hand through his hair and then she found herself putting her fingers over Hiei's swollen jagan

The fire demon suddenly jerked forward growling in pain. She snatched her hand away from the jagan and stared at Hiei's face waiting for his eyes to open

nothing happened.

Ross' tears streamed in a continuous flow onto the male beside her and she knelt down and kissed his lips.

"I am... so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... if you can hear me please... please Hiei wake up,"

he didn't respond - Ross whimpered in defeat and knelt down.. her lips were inches from Hiei's jagan

"I know you will never forgive me- but I... love you Hiei..." she kissed Hiei's jagan getting a moan from the demon below her. She lifted her head and opened her eyes.

Hiei's eyes were open. barely.

"On... onna" Hiei mumbled, Ross felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw Hiei now staring at her. Her blue orbs went wide as she moved away from the demon's touch

"KURAMA!! KURAMA get in here NOW" she screamed with all her might, Hiei barely responded to her screaming letting the blonde know that he was conscious... but barely

Kurama swung open the door panting from the run and the rest of the house's inhabitants were crowded behind him

"Oh... Kami Hiei you're awake" he murmured rushing to the fire demon's bed. Hiei groaned as his mind became more awake.

"Hiei... do you know where you are..." Kurama questioned as Ross motioned for Yusuke to help her up giving Kurama more room to examine the demon. Yukina rushed to Kurama's side.

Hiei looked around confused

_'Where... where am I - the last thing I remember is being in the forest with -' _ Hiei sat up suddenly as he looked for his mate - suddenly his wounds began to split open bleeding profusely.

Hiei moaned in pain and laid back down on the bed holding onto his now open wound

"Hiei don't sit up - you're still severely injured. Ross is fine - please calm down and let Yukina heal you," Hiei growled at the demand but agreed knowing he was on the verge of injuring himself more.

Kurama turned to the group behind him

"Yusuke and Kuwabara - take Ross back to her room - I'll be there in a minute to assess the rest of her injuries." Yusuke nodded turning to leave the room, he felt Ross stiffen at this order.

_'he's going to see my back... he's gonna find out what happened' _ she thought as Yusuke led her to her room. Yusuke helped Ross lay back down onto her bed and then sighed

"I'm glad Hiei is ok...what did you do to wake him up he's been like that for days," Ross just shrugged at his question.

"I just... asked him to..." she murmured. Yusuke nodded knowing not to push the subject, he went to the door grabbing the knob.

"I know... what you did... attacking Hiei... couldn't have been easy but- I'm sure Hiei will understand," Ross nodded in response to Yusuke's assessment and with that he left.

_'That's not what I'm worried about_'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei felt exhausted. He looked up to see Yukina tending to his wounds as Kurama looked down at him encouraging.

"There... you're wounds shouldn't open again - but please be careful" Hiei grumbled at Yukina's plea, he hated being wounded. Yukina smiled sweetly at Hiei and turned to Kurama

"I'm going to go check on Kazuma," Kurama nodded as Hiei growled inwardly he watched as his sister left the room.

"How's your head?" Kurama asked only getting an eye roll from Hiei

"It's fine fox - what the hell happened?" Kurama sighed

"We found Tabitha and Stasha's layer and ... Ross attacked you..." Hiei thought over Kurama's statement wondering how he had survived such serious wounds

" Ross... put a healing balm on her blade - I think she meant the blows to knock you out but for the healing balm to keep you from dying," Hiei nodded in understanding

"Hiei... Ross came home a few nights ago smelling like you-" Hiei looked at the fox stopping his analysis

"What's your point fox," He stated angry that the kitsune was budding into his personal business, Kurama glared back in anger

" Hiei - did you mate with her?" Hiei stared at the fox and then smirked

"Don't tell me you're going to freak out like you did last time," Kurama sighed knowing that the answer was yes.

"Hiei - you know she is suppose to get-"

"Save it fox, it's done - deal with it," Kurama sighed in defeat. He knew Hiei was right - mating was not something that can just be erased. The fox demon stood up and went to the door

"I need to go check on Ross - you better stay put" and with that he was gone leaving Hiei thinking about his former night with his mate.

_'Now that this is over, we can get back to our life...'_ a large smirk crossed over Hiei's face

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross laid in the bed waiting for the fox demon... waiting for the inevitable.

Kurama entered the room carrying a bottle full of some kind of ointment.

"How is he?" Ross asked

"He's going to be alright - he just needs to rest, hopefully he'll take my advice for once and stay put" Kurama mumbled at the end getting a small smile from Ross, he looked at her wondering about her strange reaction.

"Are you... alright Ross, I promise he is fine there isn't anything to worry about," Ross just nodded in understanding to Kurama's explanation

"Yes I'm fine" Kurama looked at her a bit of concern on his face. He knew his sister could be composed when she wanted but this was out of her character - he brushed it off

"Alright well you need to turn over so I can get the wounds on your back, that fall must have left a few bad scrapes,"

Ross gulped at this command and began to turn over, when she heard the door to her room open.

Oh no.

"Kurama let me do it, you need to go rest," Ross' brow furrowed as she heard Elaine state that she would take care of Ross' wounds. Kurama smiled

"Well if you're sure..." Ellie walked towards her mate and grabbed the bottle of medicine from his hand.

"It's just a few scrapes, I'm sure I can manage." Kurama smiled at Elaine's offer and stood up giving Elaine access to the side of the bed.

"Alright well if you need me-" Elaine smiled and kissed her mate lovingly and with that he was gone.

Ross looked up to see the blue haired beauty beside her.

"Ross... I know about Tye."


	12. Betrayal

**-Chapter 12-**

_"Kurama let me do it, you need to go rest," Ross' brow furrowed as she heard Elaine state that she would take care of Ross' wounds. Kurama smiled_

_"Well if you're sure..." Ellie walked towards her mate and grabbed the bottle of medicine from his hand._

_"It's just a few scrapes, I'm sure I can manage." Kurama smiled at Elaine's offer and stood up giving Elaine access to the side of the bed._

_"Alright well if you need me-" Elaine smiled and kissed her mate lovingly and with that he was gone._

_Ross looked up to see the blue haired beauty beside her._

_"Ross... I know about Tye."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross ruffled her brow as she watched Ellie take a seat on her bed. She felt her insides tightened as the truth finally surfaced within her thoughts.

Ellie knew... but how?

"I don't understand..." Ross looked at the fox demon for answers

"I know that you... made a deal with Tye- a deal no demon should have to make so that you could find my daughter Ross.. I know... that he raped you." Ellie felt tears welling up as she saw the fire kit look down in hopes of not showing her pure anguish.

"Ellie... it... it was the only way"

**SMACK**

Ross brought a hand to her face trying to soothe her now swollen cheek. The fox demon had hit her and hard.

"Do you know what this means Rosalina! You cannot be respected in the demon world again! And your life with Hiei is over once he finds out! And he will once he sees those markings on your back, he will have nothing to do with you. Don't you know this... don't you know that you will be disowned by everyone including your family!"

Ellie could barely breathe once she was finished with her rant, Ross wouldn't look at her

"There had to be another way!" Ross looked fiercely at the blue haired fox demon.

"Another way... ANOTHER WAY we needed that pendent are you telling me you would choose me over your daughter if the only way to save her was for me to do this?" Ellie looked away from this inquiry

... she didn't know what to say...

"it is done Elaine... and it cannot be erased." Elaine stared at the fire fox angrily as she grabbed the antiseptic bottle readying herself to treat Ross' wounds.

but Ross stood up with new found energy.

"Don't bother - Kurama will be infuriated if he finds that you have dressed my wounds. I am no longer his sister nor your concern," Ellie knew she was right, once Kurama finds out... or rather Youko then helping the fire kit would be considered out of the question.

Ross made her way to the door clenched the knob, she turned it slightly.

" Hiei asked me to kill him if it came down to it... honestly I didn't think either of us would survive this... I was just trying to do what was right - for once in my life,"

and she was gone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei stepped out of the shower slowly. He was still very sore even though Yukina had healed his rather serious wounds.

_'I wonder where my onna is... I need her' _ even with his wounds he could feel his primal urges taking hold of him.

He needed to be with his mate - but she had disappeared the day before without a word

Hiei wanted to follow her but Kurama wouldn't allow it due to his injuries.

"Damn kitsune" is all Hiei could mutter as he finished putting on his clothes, he opened the door to the outside only to hear the gang down the hall murmuring about this and that.

Hiei approached the living room.

"Hiei! You've been sleeping all day you bum!" Kuwabara heard the fire demon growl at his comment. The teen smiled goofily.

"shut up fool," Hiei turned to Kurama in annoyance.

"Can you lift this damn force field so I can get the hell out of this house fox," Kurama sighed at his friend's anger.

"Hiei you are still injured. Please just rest," Hiei growled at the fox demon - he was antsy - he needed fresh air... and his mate.

But Hiei just rolled his eyes and sat down on an unoccupied chair. He knew there was no winning with the fox.

**Click**

The group turned to the front door to see Ross walk into the house slowly.

"Ross where have you been!" Kurama stated, Hiei stood.

Ross looked at the group and then down, she shrugged apathetically.

"I just needed... some space," she glanced at Hiei, a confused look plastered on his face

_'Something's wrong...' _ Hiei took a step forward but Ross made a sprint for the stairs.

"I need a shower -" and with that she was out of site.

Ellie watched the demon disappear and fought herself to stay composed... she knew what was coming.

Hiei sat back in his seat, deciding to confront the demon after her shower.

"That was... strange, maybe that head blow did more to her then we initially thought" Kurama thought out loud, Hiei turned to the fox demon.

"Explain" Hiei stated bluntly.

Kurama explained the fight as Ross bathed in solitude.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

She brushed her fingers through her hair as she stared at her reflection in the foggy mirror. She was still tattered from the fight and the claw marks on her back were infected from lack of medical attention.

_' Tonight... Hiei is going to find out... I can't keep it from him any longer - this is already painful enough... for the both of us' _ Tears stung her eyes as she dressed in jeans and a loose button up shirt.

She looked back at her reflection and became composed.

Hiei could very well kill her tonight once he finds out. It is in demon law that if a demon's mate is claimed by another that he or she could be killed by their lover...

Ross opened the door.

**BAM**

She ran right into Hiei, Ross let out a yelp as Hiei kept her from falling backwards into the mirror.

"Onna you should watch where you're going," Hiei looked down at her with concern as Ross nodded and moved away from the fire demon's grasp.

Hiei grabbed his mate's wrist and pulled her to him. He was worried...

Kurama had told him about her head injury and he wondered if her strange behavior meant she was more seriously injured then she let on.

He grabbed her chin and looked into her sapphire orbs. Ross looked up at the fire demon's concerned expression. This would probably be the last time she would be this close to the man she loved.

Hiei bent down and kissed her lips lovingly, he wrapped his arms around her tightly making Ross flinch internally.

She didn't want this to end - she didn't want Hiei to give into the temptation to breath... but she knew it was coming.

Hiei forfeited her lips as he nuzzled his face into her hair inhaling deeply.

she smelled different.

something was wrong.

Hiei lifted his face and turned his gaze onto the woman in his arms.

"Onna... why do you smell different?" Ross pulled out of the fire demon's grasp and turned her back now facing the window.

"Hiei- I'm... I'm so sorry," Ross tried to stifle her cry but tears spilled down her face, Hiei's stepped toward his mate

"Ross... I told you to kill me if you had to. I'm not angry that you attacked me," Hiei wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman and kissed her neck tenderly.

"You can make it up to me tonight -" Hiei purred, he smirked at his own antics as he let his hands roam the woman's body until -

"NO!" Ross shrieked pushing the demon off her as his hands came close to her back.

Hiei stood shocked. This was his mate - why was she protesting his advances. Hiei growled.

"What is going on," he snarled, mad that his woman was acting so defensive.

Ross made a dash for the stairs but the fire demon grabbed her shirt yanking her backwards into the wall, Ross screamed in pain.

and that's when Hiei noticed... his mark was scratched away.

Hiei backed away confused

_'That's... that's not possible unless -'_

"Onna take off your shirt," Ross knew she couldn't protest - she looked at the man in front of her as she began to unbutton her shirt slowly

"Hiei pl-"

"Hurry up!" and with that the fire demon ripped her shirt off leaving the fire kit topless expect for her black bra. He grabbed her arm harshly and spun her around - revealing her wounds.

Hiei studied the deep claw marks on her back. The marks that meant she had willingly given herself to another demon. The marks that meant betrayal.

Hiei let go of the woman's arm as he saw Ross lower her head in defeat.

"I'm so... sor"

"Shut up," Hiei screamed, stopping Ross' protest. He turned her around and smacked her hard across the face.

Ross stumbled back from the blow that Hiei had given her - she looked up to see the fire demon staring at her infuriated - he lost control and pushed her into the next room slamming her into the bed.

Ross smacked her head against the mattress - she could hear the others running up the stairs.

"You are NOTHING you pathetic half-breed. I'm gone for only a few days and you betray me you whore!" Hiei grabbed a handful of her hair as he climbed on top of her stunned body.

"You mean nothing to me - our bond is OVER -OVER!" Hiei threw the small blonde woman across the room into the wall.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled taking a step forward. Kurama halted him grabbing his arm roughly.

"Yusuke no-" Kurama hissed only getting a confused look from the human.

"But-" Hiei stormed past them before the teen could finish his protest, Kurama turned to follow the fire demon.

Kuwabara went to help Ross on the floor but Kurama grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You're not allowed to help her Kuwabara - it's against demon law," Kuwabara looked at the green eyed teen in bewilderment. This was Youko's sister why was he not helping her... why was Hiei allowed to treat her that way -utterly confused Kuwabara followed the group down the stairs leaving the fire kit sobbing in the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross lifted herself from the ground once she became composed.

_'I... I have to get out of here - I... I have to go somewhere' _ Ross looked around with swollen eyes for her weapon and clothes.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at Kurama. He had just finished his explanation about the events that unfolded upstairs.

Demons were about loyalty to their kin and to their bonds - Rosa or rather Ross had broken that

therefore she was no longer welcome by the demon world - even Kurama.

"What... what about the shrimp - I hadn't realized they had you know -" Kuwabara blushed at the thought of Hiei and Ross, Kurama looked at the teen stone-faced.

"Hiei can kill her if he wishes to do so... in this case its legal- he is no longer tied to her so he may mate with another if that's what you mean," Kuwabara grimaced at the thought of Hiei with a girl - awkward.

**Thump Thump.**

Ross made her way down the stairs and looked over to see the people in the room staring at her - the demons turned their backs.

_'As is expected -' _ Ross grabbed the door and opened it. She lowered her head as she took a deep breath"

"... I did what I had to do..." and with that she shut the door behind her with a snap. Knowing it would be the last time she would see any of them.

Hiei watched as the blonde demon leave the house and flit into the trees.

_'Traitor' _and he was gone

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

She ran

jumping from tree to tree she tried to think of where she could go

she felt dead inside. as if someone had sucked all the joy out of her life and left nothing but emptiness.

Her lover was no longer hers.

Her brother and friends would never speak to her again.

She had to get away from the reality of her decision.

Ross stopped abruptly and grabbed her head. It was pounding from Hiei's earlier attack and she felt rather dizzy.

Ross jerked her head to the rustling of trees behind her.

**SLAM **

Hiei knocked Ross into the ground with the blunt end of his sword. Ross' head landed into the ground with a sickening thump knocking her out.

Hiei landed beside Ross' body - he lifted his sword readying himself to kill the woman

until -

Ross stirred groaning in pain - she lifted her face from the dirt and looked up to the man above her.

"Who... who are you?" Ross asked confused getting a strange look from the fire demon

Ross looked around confused and went wide eyed.

"Where am I!?! I don't-" Hiei slammed his katana helm into the back of Ross' head knocking her out once again.

he glared down at the unconscious teen grabbed her sword and then turned away jumping into a nearby tree. she had no idea who she was or where she was - she wouldn't last long.

and with that he was gone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**alright let me know what you think!! review please**_


End file.
